Ninjago, The Journey
by Safire 19
Summary: Kaia, female Kai, wakes with no memories. Being found with simply the clothes on her back and a sword she went with Master Wu and trained. With her teammates she retrieved the Golden Weapons and beat back Lord Garmadon. Now here is the journey to fight back the Serpentine and keep Ninjago safe. More inside. let me know if I should keep this up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey little old me, so Hi. Anyway, this is starting after the first book I believe. It is what I have access to on Netflix. My baby sister, yes I have two of them, has been watching this series like crazy. While I like the characters it is driving me crazy is the stories and the villans.**_

 _ **I know it's lego, it is supposed to be all cute and innocent, but it could be a lot better. So I go and look to see what was written and I find, NOTHING that I was really looking for. Sure there where a few good ones, but not for what I wanted. So I am going to get started on this.**_

 _ **This is the journey of Kaia, A Master of Fire, she was born with the control of Fire. She doesn't remember her past. Only being found with the clothes on her back and a sword. She went with Sensei Wu when their fight ended with her on her back and Sensei Wu's staff at her throat. This will also be a human fanfiction. I am not doing Legos. To hard to write freely.**_

* * *

Hi, my name is Kaia, the Master, or rather, Mistress of Fire, Wielder of the Sword of Flames. Rider of the Dragon Fire. I have no memory of my life before. Only small pieces that come and go. Eight months ago, My teammates and I with the aid of our Sensei stopped the return of Lord Garmadon. Now me and my Teammates are charged with defending our home Ninjago, and a more personal quest. To find where I came from.

My teammates, while skilled, somewhat, were lazy things. You had Cole Master of Earth, The Black Ninja and the user of the Scythe of Quakes.

Then there was Zane, like me he had amnesia. He is the White Ninja, Master of Ice, of one with the sixth sense, and user of the Shuriken of Ice. He was Cole's second in Command.

And then there was Jay, The loud mouth annoyance, Master Of Lightning, The Blue Ninja, User of The Golden Nunchucks Of Lightning. He was the last to have any command in our group.

Now that all leads us to me, at the moment anyway. The boys were playing their games and I was out with Flame, I didn't have much interest in Video games. Why play with powers you might have when you could test your limits, push past them and discover new abilities all why defending the place you call home.

I was watching from between Flame's two horns that angled back from his back. My hands letting the chains hang free on the saddle horn. I let him choose our path. Something I knew he enjoyed greatly. A proud and vain thing he truly was. I had learned that by keeping my body in lines with his and replacing the saddle with a much more flexible one, allowed for speed and flexibility. While I could no longer do things such as dozing in the saddle it was better this way.

We both loved coming out to truly fly. To be free of the ground below and all of its problems, but like all good things, it must come to an end.

It was late morning when we arrived at Jamanakai village. Dismounting outside the village gates I pulled the bundled cloak from the saddle and put it on over my red ninja gi.

Checking what money I had; I stepped up to a food vendor, and bought what I needed to cook for tonight's dinner. With this done and out of the way I also bought food for Flame and I to eat now. Walking out of the village Flame was my my side in moments nuzzling my side wanting his treat.

"Oh calm yourself, Flame," I pulled out the Fire Salamander he wanted so badly. Tossing it up into the air. Flame caught it with ease, snapping his mouth around the seasoned, cooked, Salamander. I rolled my eyes at the pleased dragon settling down to eat my share, spiced chicken on a stick.

Soon enough all was said and done. I stood and climbed on Flame's back the goods all securely tied down. I called out to Flame and he jumped from the cliff side and he opened his wings catching the air and off we were heading home at a fast pace.

The flight was short due to shear speed and the fact that the Monastery wasn't too far away.

The Monastery, was not completely a place of peace but a place to prepare for war. With training equipment in the ground and a master skilled in Spinjitzu, it was the home of Ninja. I wouldn't have it anyother way.

Upon arrival I took the bags and started to walk up the mountain side and into the Monastery. Sounds of combat were heard over the entirety of the Monastery. Just as I had thought. I leave in the morning to train and the boys wake later only to play video games while Sensei maditates. It was an annoying lope that had continued over the eight months. Stepping into the kitchen I had started on the process of making the spiciest foods I could make. My way of showing the boys my disapproval. Just as I was about to start the cooking fires a caw came from the window.

Looking up it was a messenger bird with a red ribbon on it's back. Removing it's message I opened the small scroll. Reading the contents I ran into the room in which the boys were playing. Sensei was there just so happening to be lecturing the boys.

"There's Trouble, Lord Garmadon has been spotted heading towards Jamanakai Village!" I yelled. The boys scrambled bumping into each other and tripping over their filth. I turned leaving them and whistling loudly. Flame hearing me roared and landed in the court yard I jumped, first landing on his front left leg and then once more onto his back. Flame took flight, moving faster to get into the air at my urging words. We circled the mountain waiting for the boys to finally get their butts into gear. Even down the mountain they tripped over each other. I growled and Flame rumbled in disappointment at his brothers riders. Once they were finally in the air did we begin to move.

With how things were going even now, I hope Jamanakai Village was still standing.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts, comments, questions feel free to send a comment, and if any of you can find good pictures of the characters, PLEASE SEND THEM to me. Right now I have none to use for Kaia. Might just give her an appearance from Azula.**_


	2. Chapter 2, Rise of the Snakes

**_My fingers have not let me stop writing. I am going of 2 times less the amount of sleep I normally do. Well, I put a lot of thought into here. Let's see how it does, hope I didn't let you all down. Picking up from chapter 1 , Rise of the Snakes, plus some little things._**

* * *

Once we were in sight of the village I leaned forward to be parallel with Flame. He took the shift in the saddle as we had trained and sped up leaving the others in the dust. From above there didn't seem to be any trouble. A false alarm maybe, or maybe we had made it before Garmadon could arrive?

"Flame, at the gate my friend." I called to him. He shifted banking to the right. Heading for the flat empty land before the village gates. We landed the same time as the others. Moving towards the gates we heard shouting, more booing then screams of pain.

"What the heck is going on?" Jay questioned answering the very question on my mind. We entered the village together. I kept my hand at my side. Right hand on my swords sheath and my left on the hilt.

We came to the sight of a little boy on a fountain wall yelling at the villagers. The Villagers in turn were throwing things at the boy. Mostly vegetables, but still. A sharp pain to my mind sent me reeling for a second I saw me in the boy's place before my vision cleared.

"Kaia, are you alright?" I looked up to see the other three had caught up finally. Zane had been the one to speak.

"Yes," I answered choking over the answer, "Yes, I'm alright." I kept my hand down as Jay and Cole dealt with the child. He was apparently Lloyd Garmadon. An easy mix up I would guess. I went back to Flame's side and pet his side. Cole having come and replaced Zane by my side. The two seemed worried while Jay was just acting like normal. Cole a bit later stuffed a thing of chocolate into my hand before I mounted up. We all mounted up about to take off for the monastery. When something fell out of Cole's bag. Jay picked it up looking it over.

"You must have grabbed Sensei's bag in the hurry, Cole." Zane surmised oh so helpfully.

"It's a bunch of Chicken scratch." Jay shook his head. I pulled on the reigns and had Flame move towards Jay.

"Hand it over," I reached for it and he did hand it to me as I looked it over.

"I can read some of this, I understand the word prophecy, green and Chosen. Zane can you decipher this?" I closed the scroll before tossing it over to Zane, who sat atop Shard.

"I can try," He answered before unrolling the scroll once more. "It's written in the Language of our Ancestors." He chippered almost happily. He read it over quickly.

"It says, 'One Ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. The Ninja Destined to defeat the Dark Lord.'" Zane read from the scroll. The words sounded familiar to me as the others started to argue over the scroll. Soon the others had taken off heading back home as quick as they could arguing with each other. I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on Flame, I have questions for Sensei." He rumbled under me before his words came.

 ** _"You will not challenge them as they do each other?"_** He questioned as he took flight after the others.

"Why should I, it is pointless. There where figures drawn in our likeness. So I do not believe any of us are the Green Ninja. It might be what the boys need to start training more seriously." I answered Flame.

 _ **"Yet something bothers you,"**_ He rumbled strongly. I nodded my head.

"The Child, for a moment, I didn't see him…. I saw myself." I whispered softly. The large dragon rumbled once more before falling silent. We followed the others at a distance. They discarded the scroll like garbage. I picked it up with care and went to Sensei Wu. He was meditating before a small shrine. I moved behind him and sat waiting till he was ready to speak.

"I sense you have questions child." He spoke up.

"When we came to the village… I was the first to arrive…. We were greeted with the sight of a child claiming to by Lloyd Garmadon and have control of the Serpentine." Sensei Wu seemed greatly troubled by this news. "The villagers, were throwing things at him. I bowed my head before the sensei gripping my pants tightly. "I…. for a moment…. I didn't see the boy. I saw myself. Scared and at the mercy of anger and hatred. Fire was around us…. But it wasn't like the fire I use or any I had been around before…. I felt cold, weak, and vulnerable." I felt tears run down my face. A hand came to my shoulder.

"This was either a memory, or your mind reaching out towards the child. I would meditate on this when you can." He passed a cup of warm tea into my hands and patted my shoulder.

"Sensei, there is one other thing. Cole picked up your saddle bag in their hurry to reach the village." I spoke softly picking up the scroll and handing it to him. He took it and sighed.

"How did they take it?" Sensei questioned looking over it for a moment before placing it by the shrine.

"They are no doubt competing for the right to be called the Green Ninja, Sensei." I answered. There was a clattering sound and other sounds that suggested sparing.

"And what of you? How do you take this?" He questioned me.

"Sensei," I started before sighing and sinking into myself. "I saw the pictures within the scroll the Red was clearly a female and there were four males, in the respective colors of Black, Blue, White, and Green. I think I am who I need to be. I think we all are, and that it is our responsibility to keep evil back until death or the Green Ninja arrives." I answered him He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Well said, my pupal, now, rest drink your share of the tea, and reflect on today." He ordered before leaving the room. I looked about the room before relaxing. Shifting in my seat to a more comfortable position and reflecting on what Sensei Wu had said.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip cause there is no way a Boy scaled a mountain on foot in less then a day)**_

I woke to the sound of a bird chirping. Sitting up quickly I found I was still in the main room. A pot of hot tea next to me on a platter with sugar and a tea cup. I looked about once more, no one was in here. Looking down I saw a soft blanket had been put over me in the night. Pushing it off, I sat up and had a cup of tea. It was a strong blend that helped me wake fully. The door opened and revealed Sensei walking into the room.

"Aw I see you have woken now." He smiled softly as he stepped over. His own cup in his hand. "I hope you like the tea, I call it Morning Tea though the real name is Chi tea."

"It's strong," I mumbled into my cup. Once I finished what was in the cup, I went to make a refill and Sensei moved his empty cup to mine. I filed both our cups and put in the sugar and stirred.

"So you meditated I assume?" Sensei questioned me as he picked up the clay cup into his hands. I nodded my head keeping it lowered. "And what is the conclusion you made?"

"It was a memory," I whispered softly into my cup looking at my reflection.

"I see, what will you do with this knowledge." He questioned once more.

"I don't know, embrace it maybe, and leave the memory to fester." I listed on before drinking the tea. Sensei sat in silence at that. The doors to the outside were thrust opened with three teammates waiting there and staring down at me. I could not help but shutter under their gazes. Sensei seemed to notice.

"Kaia," Jay spoke up striding towards me. "I challenge you to a fight."

"Enough to the three of you, can you not see she wants nothing to do with your fighting." Sensei scolded his pupils.

"It seems more that she wants nothing to do with us in particular." Cole spoke back. I looked down into my tea before sighing.

"It's just a spar right?" I looked up to Sensei forcing a smile. "I could use a spar anyways." I stood up and looked to Jay. He seemed not too sure about any of this. "But know this, I am not trying to claim the title of the Green Ninja, I am just doing this for the spar." I moved forward past him and into the yard. Finding firm footing I turned. Cole tossed me a helmet and chest pads. I got to work on putting them on and putting on the helmet. It was like half a fencing set. 'Wait, how do I know that?'

"The rules are simple, defeat your opponent in any way possible. The pads are to protect us as we try to use our Golden Weapons." Cole spoke with authority. I glanced over to Sensei.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned. I nodded my head before turning back to Jay. He was ready and excited. While I only felt dread. He spun his nunchakus trying to build an electric charge within. I raised my sword ready to block when he released the spin he only shocked himself. I charged forward scraping the floor with my sword. Jay dropped his nunchakus on the floor covering his ears. I took the chance and kicked him hard in the gut sending him back against one of the posts. He fell and stayed down.

"Are you alright Jay?" I asked him offering him my hand. His spirit seemed to be broken at the moment. Then I heard creaking behind me. I turned raising my sword just in time. The Scythe just inches from my face.

"Good reflexes," He mused.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed at him struggling to hold the angle."

"I just want you to take this fight seriously, Kaia." He answered.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." I pushed him hard before pulled back and away.

"Hurt us, Kaia, your two careful for that, you hurt yourself in battle cause you are trying to protect us." We circled each other. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you put yourself in the most compromising positions." He attacked once more. This was more than just him wanting to earn a title. This was him trying to prove himself to me. I sighed before clenching my hand.

"Sensei please be ready to put out my flames." I spoke glancing over to him. He seemed to sign, before beckoning Zane to hand over his throwing stars. I looked back to Cole before I remove the pads and helmet from my body if I was going to do this. I couldn't have anything restricting my movement. Cole followed suit and stood ready. I charged my sword with my own flames and it glowed an even brighter gold.

He charged first swiping at my feet. I jumped rolling up into a ball before spreading out to land on one of the poles above him I swiped my sword down fire coming from the edge and onto the floor burning around him in a semicircle.

He backed away holding his Scythe ready. I twisted my wrist and focused on him. Then I felt it a sudden surge of power in my veins. It was to fast, and way to strong the steam. I lifted my sword a bit higher. Spinning hard counter clockwise. Letting the fire burn. The ground rumbled Cole trying to make me loose my step. My fire helped me be light-footed as I jumped from the ground to the top of the middle most training circle then to the next. Cole slashed with the scythe. Cutting through the wood under me. Canceling out the Spinjitzu to jump to the next piece of equipment. I wanted to keep the high ground if I could. Just as I moved the scythe began to act up.

Shaking began once more as he gripped the scythe tightly in his hands. Trying to stop it. The ground continued to move.

"Jay the Nunchucks!" Sensei called. But they were both to far away. My sword warmed in my hands and in that moment I knew what to do. Jumping down and pressing the sword into the ground. The power of fire and earth mixed the cracks in the floor glowed red with lava coming up to fill the spaces and the ground ceased it's roar.

"I did not tell you of the scroll because I did not want this to happen. Now if this is what it will take to get you to practice then so be it." Sensei turned and went back to the doors.

"Kaia, I suggest you take it easy for now." he looked to me. Folding my hands correctly I bowed.

"Yes Sensei," with that the door shut behind him. I raised up and turned to head to the other side of the court yard.

"Kaia, what was that?" Jay asked standing up.

"You and I lost control of our weapons. While I was able to control and stem the flow. You were unable. I used my sword to counter your Scythe. As it is that the weapons keep the others in check. Though I only now learned my sword could do that." I hummed pulling out my sword and looking at the blade.

"I best get to training if I am ever going to best you." With that Cole ran off to train.

"Think we could spar again one day?" Cole asked me offering me his hand. I took it in a warriors clasp.

"Congrats, you are my new sparring partner." I smiled up to him. He smirked before my hand slipped away. Zane was already meditating. I sat down in the far corner and set the sword over my knees and began to concentrate on the sword.

* * *

 _ **(A few Hours Later)**_

Sensei burst through the door causing all of us to stop.

"The Serpentine have returned, they are raiding Jemoniki village." he warned us all.

"But," Jay started, "we were there yesterday. Everything was fine." he said rather confused.

"The Spirit Smoke does not lie." Sensei spoke stand fast in this belief.

"I thought the Serpentine was an old wives tale," i spoke up. "a story the elders used to have us keep our noses were they don't belong." i finished looking up to him. Sensei sighed.

"I will tell you the story after you return, but know this the serpentine are very real." he warned. I nodded before turning and leaving. Bringing my finger to my lips i whistled an alert to the dragons. I pulled the lever just as the others had come to the stairs. Flame took off immediately as i grabbed onto his paw. Pulling myself up and into the saddle. Flame kept going keeping a constant speed. I looked back to see the others not far behind. Once caught up we shifted in flight patterns a few times. .

"Stay close," Cole ordered, "And stay together." he finished. I nodded my head.

"Wouldn't want it anyother way." I answered as we took off for the village.

The ride seemed even faster the second time around. We all jumped out of the saddles and landed next to the kid from before who was laughing crazily, most likely thanks to a sugar high. He had been pushing a wheelbarrow full of candy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble little Garmadon." Cole started the quip

"But it's past your bedtime." Jay finished moving forward on the child. The child turned his back to us and his candy and raised his arms.

"Get the Ninja," The child ordered loudly. I found myself shaking my head, Children. Only to hear a rattle in the background. Looking up to where the boy was looking I was met with the terrible sight of The Blue Serpents.

"Oh Kabanda," I muttered softly. My eyes still on them. The One with a Golden Staff moved towards abit.

"Get those Ninja now," He roared pointing his staff straight at us. And the snakemen and/or snakes moved towards up. A good amount of villagers too.

"They have been hypnotised." Jay screeched .

"We can see that." Cole answered Jay raised his nunjucks to take out our enemies when Zane stopped him.

"Our weapons are to unstable or strong in Kaia's case we would do more harm than good." He told the chatterbox.

"That leaves one thing to do," Cole spoke tensing.

"Run!" I ordered jumping over the villagers and heading to climb up the roof. Looking down I saw the leader shake his tail and give more orders. I turned and ran towards the others who had left me behind. Catching up to them behind a cart I dropped down on level with them. Jay screamed and Cole yelped jumping back.

"Surprised?" I questioned playfully, a smirk coming to my face.

"Kaia, now is not the time to be playing around." Zane lectured me. I rolled my eyes. "I saw that." Zane remarked.

"I know, which is why I was gathering intel," I smiled sweetly. As I stood tall. "They hypnotize you by looking you in the eye and shaking the rattles in the base of their tails." I told them.

"Great so now we have to fight without our weapons and fight blind." Jay gripped.

"Oh calm down, I believe that the anti venom is in the staff. If we get it into the fountain if should cure the villagers." I told them. They all nodded their heads.

"Well done Kaia." Cole praised.

"I don't know about all of this." Jay whimpered softly.

"It is the only way," I spoke softly looking to Jay. He nodded his head sadly.

"Let us get this over with," Zane spoke standing up tall. We all climbed to the roofs and moved into position around the main square. As I dropped down distracted by the population till a hiss came from behind me. A Serpentine fist hit my face. I stumbled back shaking my head. I looked up with a growl before attacking the two of them with two fired up fists. Both of them were laid out on their back as I quench the flames in my hands.

"Man I wish I could do that." Jay called from the other side of the field. A few more came up forming a semi circle around me. I grinned as my fists light once more.

"Ready to play with fire boys?" I smirked as I began to spin performing spinjitzu. The Snakes quickly fall. Much to my amusement.

"Let this be a warning ninja!" The boy yelled out as he ran. I was trapped surrounded my Serpentine that seemed to come up one after another. I kept up the fight before the call for the Serpentine to retreat. Cole jumped out from his place attacking the leader. After losing it's hold of the staff, The Serpentine looked back to his followers before retreating and leaving the staff behind. Zane jumped up the fountain and Cole tossed him the Staff. Zane planted the staff in the water and a mist traveled down and the Villagers shook themselves and their eyes turned to normal

"Seems you assumption was right, Kaia." Zane spoke happily as I approached the two Jay coming up behind me. A flash and i wasn't there with the team, but in a village dark, dreary, dangerous and i felt extremely small.

" **It's the Fire Brat,"**

" **Thief!" a pain came to my left eye. I couldn't help but cry out and cover the eye.**

"Kara!" The voice and my eyes snapped open two hands were on my shoulders holding me up my legs feeling weak.

"Kara, are you alright?" Zane questioned, from Cole's left. I looked about. It wasn't anything what I saw moments before.

"Kara, breath." Cole ordered, it was spoke so strongly that I couldn't help but obey. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath in the first place.

"Jay get the staff. Zane go with him and get to the Monastery. I'll catch up with Kara." He ordered the others. They looked at each other before running off. Cole tugged me along to a small alcove out of sight of most.

"Kaia, what was that?" he didn't sound angry just upset, worried.

"It's nothing." I said softly. Pulling away from him. He tightened his hands on my shoulders.

"Kaia, we are a team, at least let one of us know what is going on with you. Sensei won't always be out here to help you on the battlefield." He told me. I sighed pulling my head gear down.

"I have been reliving small bits of memories, when I froze seeing the boy, and then just now." I explained. He opened his mouth but i cut him off. "There not good memories." he closed his mouth with a sigh.

"Let's head home, you likely want to talk to Sensei." He let go of me slowly. I pulled my head gear back up over my head. "Will you be okay on the flight back?" He questioned me. I nodded my head. "Stay close this time, no speeding off, Rocky can't keep up when Flame goes all out." I nodded my head at his words. He turned out of the alcove and we left the village heading back to the Monastery.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

 _ **So How did I do. I want to know, I saw the views before I went to bed. Got to say I was surprised. I messed with the flash back chapter a bit. Later my Readers.**_


	3. Chapter Three Home pt 1

_**I finished this just now. i don't have a beta, and my grammer sucks. it's not the worst in the world but it could use some improvement. Enjoy this and lets hope i can finnally get some sleep.**_

* * *

I was meditating on the roof of the Monastery, as the sun began to peak over the horizon. The Golden Sword laying on my lap. As the sun peeks over the clouds shining down onto me. I watched over as the reds, oranges, yellows, and other colors all mixed together. Wind passed my me moving my hair back and away from my face.

"Good morning to you as well, Sun." I chuckled before standing, the sword, warming in my hand as the morning rays reflected from the blade. A grumble from behind alerted me to Flame's presence.

 _ **"Are you ready, My Chosen?"**_ he questioned me, in a grumbled growl.

"Always Flame," I answered him about to but the sword on my back.

 _ **"With the sword today, you must learn to control the flames within."**_ He spoke gently, before moving back. The wind from his wings rattling the shutters.

"Let's get this started," I hold the sword level with my chest before pointing it outward towards the sun.

 _ **"Copy me, as you did once before."**_ he ordered like this time it was much like a dance, and unlike times before the sword did not lite a flame. We continued for so long, that it became routine. I did not even notice when Flame left my side heading back to his stable.

* * *

I moved till I head a clamor in the training area, which snapped me out of whatever trance I was in and miss stepped falling off the roof and heavily on a bunch of ice that now coated the yard. That can't be right it was still fall, was it not?

"Gaw," the icy ground was lumpy and as equally as hard. My landing had knocked the breath out of me. Coughing as i stood up brushing myself off.

"Kaia," Jay called out moving towards me. "You alright?" he questioned.

"You boys through me off, what was that noise?" I questioned standing straight. The yard was coated indeed covered completely in ice.

"It was Zane freezing the entire yard." Cole complained joining us two as we watched Zane practice his throwing.

"He has been acting weirdly lately." I mutter, turning as I heard someone walking up to us.

"What is weird? Some on who is different? Or someone who is different from you?" Sensei questioned having overheard our conversation.

"No Sensei, he's acting 'weird' weird." Cole pointed a finger at Zane from across the yard. "I mean seriously, he will walk into the bathroom to brush his hair while we use the toilet." Cole complained.

'Glad he hasn't done that for me.' i think to myself.

"or when i am watching a sad soap opera, during the sad part he alway laughs." Jay complained.

"I did catch him sitting in the fridge last night, Sensei, I know I'm weird at times, but that is a little too weird." I added my third cent. We watched as he toyed, or at least I hope it was toying, with one of the training props.

"We like the guy and all." Jay looked to Sensei.

"and he is really smart," I added.

"It's just, a little off at times." Jay finished.

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different. I should know." he spoke grimly lowering his head a bit. With that I used what Flame taught me to melt the training field so we could all begin a new.

* * *

A few hours later the door opened. The letter carrier had come bearing mail. Jay, and Cole went to the messenger happy and excited. I looked to Zane and sighed. I kept myself hidden from those who were not in the monastery and Zane was like me, without memory or family.

"Sensei, what about Kaia and Zane, why don't they get mail?" Jay asked. "What about letters from their parents?" He asked Sensei. I looked over to Zane and lowered my head.

"Jay, they don't remember their parents, part of having amnesia. Though Kaia seems to be remembering things slowly." Cole added looking up to me. I shuddered at the memories.

"There not that great of memories to have." I mutter softly.

"With time, Kaia, you may uncover good ones." Sensei tried to comfort me. I nodded. "For now let the Monastary be your home."

"Welp, I'll be back, I got Rocky a treat, and I know he will be excited to see it." Cole ran off to bond with his dragon.

"Kaia, why were you on the roof earlier?" Jay questioned. I blinked, surprised he had even asked, before answering.

"Oh, I wake up before the sun begins to rise. My way of seeing a new day begin. Then Flame meets with me and he'll guide me through some movements and I just repeat it slowly speeding up till it is part on my Spinjitzu. It is a great way to learn new styles, and I haven't made anything accidentally ignite, so that's a plus. I work on the roof because it is slanted so it promotes being sure footing and it is closer to the sky which gives Flame more room to move about." I shrugged after explaining myself. Sensei Wu stroked his beard.

"Would you mind showing us, please," Sensei asked politely. I nodded before I took the first steps. I moved fluidly step to step this time letting the flames move around me. I did it at a moderate speed so it wasn't the dance as he had first showed but a fighting Katana.

"Well done Kaia, you have unlocked the secret of the Dragons Dance. Very few have ever been allowed to learn this. And only the dragons themselves can teach it as every style is unique to every dancer." Sensei explained as he moved forward.

"Now back to work, and remember Zane is cooking tonight." I smiled at that.

Out of all of us Zane was the best of us. Jay's food was always charcoal. Then came Cole, his stuff was often a lot like glue until one could grab milk to wash it all down. I came next. I had, lot of times, small burns on the food I prepare, but it could be peeled or removed from the main food and was rather bland in flavor. Then the master himself, Zane, we all looked forward to Zane's cooking. It smelled delicious. I have already gathered my food on a plate and had my bowl of rice. It smelt like Zane made duck tonight.

When Zane came out i immediately felt bad for him. He was wearing a pink fru fru apron. I knew what would happen as soon as the others started laughing and saved some of the food enough for two people. As Sensei started the food fight, I ducked out casting Zane an apologetic smile. He saw and gave me a sad smile.

Going down the stairs and to the dragon stables I saw Flame. He looked up to me and shifted were I could lean back against his belly and curl around me. I patted his muzzle and ate my share of the food before passing Flame what was left over.

 _ **"Go, he could use a friend."**_ he nudged me away from him. I nodded stopping just long enough to grab a box. It was something I had gotten for myself and i never got around to cooking with it. It was a black apron. It would be good for Zane. The others wouldn't laugh at him for wearing this. I heard a caw of a Falcon.

"A Falcon, this high up?" I questioned. I laid down the golden Sword and put my steel on on my back. "Protect the Golden Weapon while I am gone Flame." I turned and ran up the stairs. I found Zane dancing with a Falcon. I laughed finding it a bit cute. Zane whirled around to see me.

"Kaia, what are you doing here?" He questioned me.

"I came to give you something, but I think you got a much greater gift from the Falcon." I smiled shifting my weight to the side.

"Oh?" he questioned as innocent as always.

"Friendship, Zane, and the loyalty only an animal can give." I answered. Before holding up the small box to him.

"What is this?" he questioned taking the box.

"Well, they teased you over the fact the apron was pink, and i know you like to keep your Gi clean. So I wanted to give you this. It is a black plain Apron." I told him. He smiled down at the gift.

"Thank you, My sister for your gift." he smiled. But sister brought forth pain. As if something was crushing me. I heard a heartbreaking scream and i pressed my hands to my ears in a desperate attempt to get the sound to stop. I groaned and my knees buckled.

"Kaia, what is wrong?" Zane was very concerned as he grabbed my shoulders to try and keep me standing. I was hyperventilating and things were going dark. Zane's cries and the cries of the girl mixed together following me into darkness

* * *

 _ ***laughs evily before coughing.* sorry, it's begining to become a habit. hope you enjoy the cliff hanger. More comming later. i can't believe 8k words in and i still can't stop writing.**_


	4. Chapter 4, Home part 2

_**Hello**_ , _ **I have returned. I have no idea how long this obsession will remain Part two is all yours.**_

* * *

 **Fire seemed to burn all around. I was small, likely only a child. The walls towering above. I was running breath hard to come by at the moment. The passages winding and turning never seeming to come to an end.**

 **"KAIA, Sister, HELP ME!" Someone called out. I had no control over my tongue or my legs. I found myself running into a dead end turning around the way was blocked by a large purple snake.**

 **'My pet will eat well tonight.' a cold laugh rebounded off the walls. As the snake lept-**

I woke with a gasp bolting into a sitting position. I had woken in a cold sweat and shaking. I looked about for any sign of the large purple snake. Seeing none I relaxed marginally and looked down at my shaking hands. clenching them and holding my hands close to my belly to try and steady myself.

The doors opened and I looked up fearfully only to see Sensei Wu. I calmed marginally before lowering my gaze and looking back to my shaking hands.

"You gave us all quite the scare last night, Kaia," Master Wu spoke softly, as he sat placing down the ever present tray of tea.

"I didn't mean to, Sensei," I spoke softly. He pushed a cup of tea into my hands. The shaking, I now noticed was more than just my hands,my entire body was trembling.

"Another memory, I take it." Sensei Wu spoke solemnly.

"I think maybe a bit of both memory and dream or rather nightmare." I answered him. "Where are the others?" I asked Sensei, looking up to him for my answers.

"After Zane brought you back inside, he was unable to sit still. Leaving the Monastery for over half the night, before returning to us claiming to have found abase in the process of being built by the Serpentine under the command of my nephew. The boys are out to destroy the fort before it becomes a strong foothold." Sensei explained to me before drinking his tea. I moved to get up, before a headache plagued me. Forcing me back down.

"You will be on no use to them like this." Sensei warned.

"I can do something Sensei, even if I have to stay on Flame's back." I answered, trying once more. Now standing up fully. The headache was a dull ache at the moment.

"You will not be going alone, not if such a fight that will be fought." Sensei spoke strongly.

"Then come with me. Might be a chance to see where we lack so you can better teach us." He gave and we went to Flame. He handed me an odd looking flute.

"Do not drop this, it is going to be very important in the days ahead." He warned as he took up the reigns. I nodded sitting down looking over the instrument it seemed oddly familiar to me.

"Sensei, is this not a Snake Charmer's flute?" I questioned him.

"You are correct, Kaia, and it is the last of it's kind." he spoke grimly this would give us an edge against the Serpentine. I looked up and the sun was beginning to rapidly lower.

"We best hurry Sensei," I spoke trying to hide my worry.

"Indeed," He flicked the reigns and Flame took off quickly gaining speed, following the boys scent.

We arrived to find a rapidly crumbling fort with, Jay and Zane fighting Cole on the roof.

"If you know how to play then I suggest you start." Wu ordered as he looked back at me. I brought the flute to my lips and like with my fighting I let instinct take over. Notes came through held for long moments of time before being moved along to join the melody. My eyes had closed and I only dared to open my eyes when we had landed pulling the flute from my lips.

"Well Done Kaia," Sensei spoke proudly as he dismounted. Flame looked back to me as I stood on his back.

"Sensei, the Serpentine they are getting away." Jay cried out, pointing to the retreating Serpentine.

"For another day, hurry, The Monastery is left unguarded." Sensei urged climbing back into Flame's saddle. The others climbed on much to Flame's displeasure. The flight back to longer, as the weight slowed Flame down.

* * *

We arrived to see our home in flames. I jumped from Flame's back landing in the courtyard. I spun performing Spinjitzu and saw the flames were extinguished, but it was too late. All that was left was crumbled stone, a few support beams and ashed. I moved through shome of the rubble. Something in me telling to search for anything of use.

I heard the boys yelling about something and soon it stopped. Only finding some iron bits that survived. Flame landed next to me.

 _ **"Small One, It's gone, stop the search"**_ Flame spoke nudging my side with his nose.

"I have feeling this isn't the first time I have lost a home." I mutter softly patting his head. I left Flame heading towards the others. Only to find we were missing one. Zane, he was gone. Sensei was scolding the two remaining boys. They were responsible for chasing Zane away. Flame stayed by me. It was starting to Snow and with the sun down for the night. I wasn't dealing with the cold well.

I shook my head.. Why was I just standing here. I could be looking for Zane. Climbing onto Flame's back I took the reins into my hands. I was about to utter the command when a hand came to my ankle. Looking down it was Cole who had grabbed me.

"Kaia, you need to stay with us." He said softly.

"What I need to do, is find Zane, and find shelter." I hissed back at him. He looked somewhat sheepish at this before collecting himself.

"Kaia," Sensei spoke up stepping up towards the both of us. "Cole is correct, we must stay together. It is likely Zane will return soon. If he is to find us then we must stay here." I sighed lowering the reins.

"Very well Sensei." I sighed.

"Come, let us get a fire going," He beckoned as I slid of Flame's back. Soon we had a fire going and we were all around the fire. Waiting and hoping our brother would be okay and come back to us.

Zane didn't return till it was very close to morning. He climbed into the courtyard Seeing him I jumped up and ran over to hug him tightly.

"Please, never do that again." I muttered into his chest.

"I will attempt to let you know next time." Zane promised as we pulled away. I nodded at this stepping back. The other two came forward and apologized to Zane. Shortly after, Zane lead us to a new place to call home on dragon back. It was a ship, with a Red Dragon's figure head. On the prowl the name 'Destiny's Bounty.' it was odd seeing as it was beached in a desert. But it was whole and quite large.

"Well done, Zane, with time this will become a good place to call home." Sensei praised before all of us went to explore the ship. As normal, Sensei and I had separate rooms and the boys shared. When Jay protested this he was slapped upside the head by Zane and Cole. With that we stayed up late. Jay and Cole telling stories from their past before we all went our separate ways before bed.

* * *

 _ **Questions, comments, concerns?**_ _ **Well guess what... TELL ME!**_


	5. Cole's flight with Kaia

_**I just wrote this now. like**_ _ **serious it is fresh off the brain. pardon spelling and grammer.**_ **This is part of the main story, but not in this exact part of the story. This takes place in the calm between Lord Garmadon's defeat and the Rise of the Snakes.**

* * *

I was tending to Flame's saddle while he ate his meal. It was getting close to time to go out for our evening flight. Just as I was finishing the maintenance on the saddle, footsteps could be heard coming down to the pins. Looking up I saw Cole. He went over to his dragon Rocky, not even noticing me.

Only once I picked up the saddle from the small stand I used placing it on Flame's back did he even notice me.

"Oh, Kaia, didn't see you there. What are you up to?" he questioned patting Rocky's head. The earth dragon purring at it's riders attention.

"About to go on our daily flight. Let Flame here have some fun." I explained. Flame rumbling as he licked his own paws and shifted some as I adjusted the saddle.

"With your IPod?" he questioned pointing at the device and small speaker that I usually take with us in a small bag.

"So what if we like to listen to music while training for air to air combat maneuvers?" I shot back at him, packing the said items into my bag, before tying it onto the saddle horn.

"I'm not judging, but do you think I could join you?" he asked. I looked over to Flame and he looked at me, before looking back to the sky ready to leave.

"I don't know, Rocky is too slow to pull off most of the maneuvers without tiring out quickly." I told him. Rocky actually curled up as if to nap at that moment.

"Then let me ride with you. You always say that flying with Flame is one of your favorite things to do." he pursued the matter stepping up towards me.

"I don't know, your not used to the movements and it isn't as simple as just sitting on your dragon." I told him. getting ready to climb up to sit in the saddle.

"Then teach me, Kaia." he came to my side looking at me pleadingly. I looked back to Flame silently asking for his thoughts. He just nodded before lowering to his belly to make climbing on easier. His way of saying he was okay with it.

"Seems I am outnumbered. If you want to do this Cole you need to lean the way I lean hold on tight to me and above all, not scream in my ear." I told him he nodded his head. I removed my sword belt leaning the golden weapon against the wall. "Leave the scythe. It will only get in the way in the air." I told him. He was hesitant to do this but listened. By the time he put down the scythe I was on Flame's back waiting. He moved over and climbed on trying to keep some distance.

"You are going to need to hold on to me." I warned as I pulled on the reins, just the right way to remove them. His eyes widened as I tossed the reins to the side. Landing on the floor with a clatter. Flame roared in glee and rushed forward to the cliffside as i smiled broadly. Cole's arms came tightly around me as he held on tightly. Flame as he normally does entered a dive off the mountain side. I laughed leaning back as far as I could. Cole following with my movements. Though he wasn't watching, his face buried in my neck. I could feel him beginning to tremble, and trying not to scream.

I sighed leaning forward to pat Flame's side. "Flame, we got a novice today. We need to take it easy this time." I called out to Flame as I patted his neck. He grumbled, glancing back at me and Cole. He huffed. Giving an annoyed sound. I rolled my eyes fondly and removed my head peice. Flame had a love hate relationship with the stupid thing.

Once that was done he looked back in front of himself and slowed a bit and steadied. Going at a more comfortable pace. Cole slowly calmed and the flight continued, looking about to marvel at the way things looked about us.

I gave him a few pointers on leaning and how to hold on with his knees if he ever switched saddle. Soon the sun was going down and Flame gained altitude to be above the clouds. Letting his front right claws graze the cloud layer.

"Kaia," Cole said softly from my shoulder were his chin rested.

"Yes Cole?" I answered him looking back.

"Why do you like flying so much." he spoke rather softly. I smiled leaning my head against his.

"Flying, is my escape. Were I don't need to think. All I gotta do is trust and react." I told him he hummed softly, before shuttering. "Are you still scared?" I asked softly I had hoped he would have been over at least this by now.

"No, just cold, how the heck are you not cold?" he questioned. I smirked and focused on my inner flame bring the flames to a higher temperature.

"I am the Mistress of Fire, Cole. Fire is inside me." I told him. He snuggled a little closer latching onto the warmth. I smiled fondly. "Flame take us home. I think Cole has had enough for today." I told the dragon. He grumbled once more upset that the flight was being cut short.

"Get over it you great lizard. We will take a longer one tomorrow." I told him as he banked tightly heading back home.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts, opinions, I want to hear them.**_


	6. Snakebite

**_Well, I am free, I can personally thank Tryaurus for that. Go check the girl out. Her Story Series , Tainted Heart, was exactly what i was looking for when i started looking at 's Ninjago collection._** ** _Now sorry for the wait please enjoy._**

 ** _Rewrite 12/14, enjoy_**

As I normally did I woke with the sun. Only difference today is I wasn't so happy about it when I did. I should not have stayed up so late last night. Plue there was one big problem with a desert morning. It was still to cold from the even colder nights. I snuggled back into my blankets content for just one day of sleeping in…..

Sleeping in lasted 10 seconds, as a gong started ringing the room over, the boys room. I grabbed my kuni from under my pillow and throw it. Inwardly I thought it was pointless, but hey, I can be wrong. The dry rotted wood shattered under the strength of the kuni and hit the gong straight on causing another clash.

"Good morning to you as well, Kaia." Sensei said in a way to bright and cheerful mood for this early in the morning. I just put my head under my pillow and grumbled.

"Sorry sensei, we were so excited about a place to stay we stayed up late talking." Jay told Sensei before sputtering over something.

"What will we be learning today Sensei, maybe to strike as fast as a scorpion." Zane had spoke before, Crack. I peaked out from under the pillow. Zane was in the floor. The floor having given away under him.

"Seems our new home, is in need of a lot of repairs." I mutter sitting up only for the bed to finally give out. I yelped jumping away from the bed. The floor just crumbled. The instinct of keep moving, had me moving. Going from handstand to flip to back to my feet till I landed in a crouch on a dresser.

"Make that a full makeover," Jay grumbled. Peering through the hole in the wall.

"Got that right, I want to move and not worry about a one way trip to the sea floor." I agreed with him readily. Slowly got down from the dresser looking down the hole.

"I expect the ship to be clean upon my return." Sensei ordered turning and leaving the boys room.

"I hope he's gone for a few days." I muse still looking at the floor. The boys say a few words of agreement.

(Some Time Later)

By some phenomenon, we had the whole ship fixed up in a day. And somehow, by some power beyond me, the boys had a new video game console, that they were playing on at the moment.

I was meditating on the dragon figurehead. my font facing the same direction as the figurehead faced. The silence reigned with only the wind and the rustle of fabric to interrupt.

"You could join us, you know?" Cole's voice came from behind me. Making me jump up in surprise looking down to him.

"Cole, don't do that," I growled at him trying to cover up my actions. He just smirked. A look of mischief in his eyes. I watched him carefully. He took the title of being my sparring partner very seriously. Though I think it would qualify as a prankster.

"Well," He questioned looking for an answer to his first question. I sat back down looking down at him.

"and what if I don't know how?" I questioned definitely. Shoulders hunched and hands in my lap.

"Then me and Jay will teach you. Like we did with Zane." Cole shrugged before he offered his hand to me. "Come on, team bonding, or as Sensei would say family bonding." he enticed. I shifted a bit before taking his hand and sliding down. His smirk turned to a smile and then he was pulling me along to the entertainment room he and the others had set up. Once in the room he pulled me to sit next to him as he set up a game for the four of us and showed me the controller.

"Alright, now here is what you need to do." and with that, Cole was explaining how to play. Soon enough I had ended up in his lap his chin on my head, his hands over mine pushing buttons and controls that I had barely any idea of what they did.

"Well, well," I blinked looking up at Sensei. He must have just arrived. The others looked up too. As if I only now realized just where I was sitting I pulled away from Cole rather quickly, blushing rather darkly. Sensei chuckled his eyes full of mischief. I ducked my head hiding my face behind my hair.

"Well done, you have all exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up." I had backed to the window as Sensei had spoke. I head a clamor. Turning I saw a car, I think it was handmade. Either way I could tell from here the passengers were loud.

"We have company, loud company." I announced. This had gotten me over my embarrassment. Jay looked up and back to me forgetting the game.

"oh no…." Jay muttered looking up from the video game. The others having cept their attention on the TV already. "It's my parents," he whined. "Whatever you do don't start a conversation with them. Cause they will start talking and then they will never stop. Because then-" Jay rambled.

"Okay, we get it, they talk a lot. The Cherry doesn't fall far from it's blossom." I grumbled the last part. I turned heading towards my room. I wanted my Gi, and my weapons with me. I came to the deck only in time to make it to the end of the introductions. The woman saw me and ran up to me.

"Oh, your just my son's type." she gushed. My eyes widened at this, starting to feel if I should just go hide. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." Jay hissed at his mother. "And besides, She really isn't." He said glancing to me. I did not feel upset with this. Jay was just too childish at times for me to handle, and way too loud. Zane seemed to come to my aid on getting out.

"Kaia, is it not your turn to cook lunch?" Zane questioned. Technically it was Cole's but I would take it.

"Yep, thanks Zane. Everyone stay out of the kitchen." with that I turned and ran. Fleeing from the strangers that were now in my home. I didn't like it. It felt like a breach of security.

After about half an hour the meal was ready. Opening the kitchen door to Cole and Zane I made myself scarce. Heading to were the dragons were staying. Upon arriving I noticed…. The dragons didn't look too good. I stayed with Flame, removing his saddle and got a bucket of water. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"it seems it is time for the dragons to molt. They must fly east to the spirit coves." I pet Flame's snout only for him to pull away from me, as if very uncomfortable. I sadly remove the reins and he rears his head and opens his maw.

"Kaia look out!" Sensei called. But the warning was to late. Fire came from his maw and with only seconds I began to move. The world seemed to slow

'As the masters of Fire we have a special connection to the world around us. We can destroy, but we can give life. One day a test will come. It will reveal what is in your heart.' kind words filtered in then it made sense. This was a test. The test done by dragon fire. I lifted my hands and concentrated on what was in. A twist in my gut and I began to spin fire flowed around me. A mixture of dragon fire and my own and it mixed integrated. It shown in a bright blue before shifting into other colors before returning to the bright orange and red it normally was.

Soon it all came to a stop and I looked up to Flame panting heavily.

"Do I pass your test, Flame?" I asked him

"Kaia what are you talking about?" Wu questioned moving forward. Flame turned his head on Wu and hissed threateningly.

"Flame, answer me." I called back to him. He turned his head to me.

"Your soul is strong," he answered before taking flight.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled after him. Once more it was to late. He was too far away.

"Kaia," Sensei reprimanded strongly.

"It was a test of sorts." i answered Sensei. "He said, 'I had a strong soul,' whatever that is supposed to mean." I grumbled.

(Days passed, the other dragons had left soon after)

"I wonder what we will do with all this junk that is piling up." Zane spoke passing Jay. It was rather funny watching Zane, and Cole get onto Jay about going to see his parents.

"Jay," I spoke up finally. He looked up annoyed from his work. "If you want company we can go with you." I offered. "Either way you need to go see them."

"You don't understand." He grumbled before flinching realizing what he said.

"You are right and wrong at the same time, I get little flashes. I think it is my dad who I hear about my abilities anyway. That warm feeling of being protected, safe, a deep baritone, that rumbles when he laughs." I trailed trying to call back the sound. "I would give anything to find him. But something tells me that it isn't possible. So if I were you, in your shoes. I would be running to the place you grew up. The place you know like the back of your hand. The place where you can defeat almost every danger. Don't abandon them Jay, they love you to much, and you deep down, love them too." With that I turned and left him with my words.

It seemed to do the trick, because soon enough we were running towards the Junk Yard that Jay grew up in. He was telling stories about how he grew up and smiling. Until we got there. He stopped, looking about in panic.

"Jay," Cole started.

"What is it?" I finished the sentence stepping up.

"Something is wrong. It is quiet and my parents are never quiet." He explained. Entering the Junkyard we found he was right.

We heard struggling from an old refrigerator. Jay ran forward and opened it to find his parents tied up and gagged. He removed the tape from their mouths.

"Jay, oh my baby you came home." Miss Edna spoke happily showing fang like teeth.

"You need to get out of here." The father spoke. I turned looking around. Something was very wrong here.

"The bite of the fangpire," Wu spoke a mixture of fright and surprise. "There venom transforms all exposed, turning them into serpents. The two turned to look back and there on their backs were bulges in their clothes were tails were beginning to form.

"The staff holds the Anti-Venom," I spoke next. "And they are here." I hissed softly pulling the golden weapon. The others tensed.

"Alright, let's get that staff."

"Kaia, the flute," Sensei Wu ordered. I got his meaning and held the flute to him. He took it into hand and nodded to me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," A mixed laughter came from above us. A red two headed snake and Lloyd stood together side by side. I started to run up the side of the trash pile. Not paying attention to the other sides which only cost me in the end.

"Kaia! Look out." a wrecking ball hit the area on my left scattering debris as it made its way to me. Jumping back and pulling in on myself, legs pulled up and arms crossed over my chest, sword in a reverse grip and held parallel to my body. I was lucky enough only for little pieces to hit me. Some cut into the Gi and cut skin.

When the ground got to close i uncurled and landed feet first. Switching my grip back to a forward grip. Snakes were coming from all sides now. In a nervous, excited anticipation I couldn't help but twirl the sword in my hand before crouching a bit and charging the coming enemy on our left. Fire licked the souls of my feet and the at my hands. My inner flame roaring at the increase of heart rate, and the sword seemingly singing in my hands. Oh this was going to be fun. I was on the front line in moments twisting as the movements of entering into Spinjitzu naturally passed and the the vortex formed. The others soon joined by my side. After taking out just a small amount out, a small army of vehicles come out of their hiding places.

"Is that wrecking ball looking at me," Cole questioned. I rolled my eyes as I fell back to Sensei's side. There was just something off with all of this.

The snake at the controls sent the ball swinging at us.

"Scatter!" Cole ordered. The sword flared and I felt power rush into my body. It was intoxicating. I pushed the power to my legs and jumped. I went up high close to 25 feet up.

I landed in the midst of one of the groups of Fangpires. The Serpents hissed and all of them looked ready to take a large bite out of me. I lifted my sword in a reverse grip and engaged. The swipes with tails and fists. Even a few going to bite me. I was pushed back towards a scrap pile before sighing. I looked up and fire licked at my feet ready to be released. I spun under the fists, hit the dummy and over the tails. Just as I defeated this group the wrecking ball hit one of the scrap piles over my head. I raised my arms over my head ready for the scrap to land. Only to be hit in the side and pushed out of danger.

Looking up, it had been Cole he had seen and had tackled me out of the way. He got up and offered me a hand.

"You alright?" He asked as I clasped his wrist.

"I'll be better once we take out that wrecking ball." I answered as he pulled me up easily.

"Agreed, you ready?" he asked branashing the scythe.

"For a good fight, always." I answered as we both turned to the wrecking ball that was now causing problems for the others now.

"Think you can distract them?" Cole asked me as we took the moment to watch and plan our next move. I nodded my head.

"I can do it," I answered looking back to him. He nodded his head.

"Be careful Kaia," He spoke almost too softly to hear over the battle.

"Same to you, Cole." I called after him as he took off. I sheath my sword and picked up a small ball of metal. Tossing it hand to hand to get used to the weight before lobbing it. I hit the edge of the metal in the cockpit. It got the operators attention.

"Hey you!" I yelled pointing at him. "I've seen soccer balls do more damage than you! What are you A Fluffy cloud?!" I yelled out teasing the lead ball. The ball dropped heading right for me. I jumped using all of the residual power from the sword to make the jump. Grabbing onto the cable and holding on. I slid down to where the ball met chain. I heated up the chains wanting to disconnect the ball and chain. The Crane made a sound similar to fingers on a white board and an engine refusing to start.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to give way. The ball, and me with it, falling to the ground. The drop was jaring. Holding on even tighter and bracing myself the ball lifted up keeping a fast speed that made it feel like my heart went down to my feet. I stopped with the fire in my hands, doing just what I could to hold on tight. The ball was now crashing into a pile of junk. Hitting hard. Debris went up shredding all it hit. Cuts on my arms, sides, and legs. The ball pulled back getting ready for the next swing. When it pulled back ready to release. I let go jumping and grabbing the top of the cab.

Getting to the top I looked back as the ball hit another tower of scrap. The others were still fighting and Cole was on the other side of the field covering the others. I was on my own for this. I looked down, I had no idea where the heart of the machine was, but that doesn't mean I couldn't cripple it from here. Pulling my sword it flared to life. Moving to the main pulley like area I slashed. The metal resisted against the sword. Cutting through slowly like a cold knife through frozen butter. I pushed for the sword to give me more. It was still slow but it cut through. The ball falling to the ground.

The machine hissed as it began to shut down. The operator jumped out and took off running. A moment later I understood why. Fire welled under me I began to spin fast and when the crane exploded under my feet my fire kept me safe from the Crane's flames and the shockwave. Landing of the ground still spinning I took out the operator. A cry went out of the Serpentine's side.

"Retreat!" The general called out to his forces. I looked back to the others and they walked up to me. Cole clasped my shoulder.

"You alright," He asked softly.

"Nauseous, if I puke on you, sorry." I answered him. He backed away and we watched the Fangpires leave. Jay sprinted past me heading after the Fangpire's I reached out and grabbed his arms before he could go and do something stupid.

"Jay, they are mounted, we would never be able to keep up with them and even if we did we would tire out and be an easy meal." I warned him.

"We can't just let them get away, my family." He clawed at my hands. "They need to antidote." he cried out still trying to get free."We need to get that Staff.

"There is a way," Sensei spoke coming up from behind us. I released Jay, all of our attention on our teacher. "Each of you focus on your weapons and the task before you the weapons will do the rest. He instructed us all. Following his instructions I was sitting on a motorcycle. I looked over to the others. All of them in their own rides.

Cole in a black car like vehicle with the roof being the way in and out. Zane a snowmobile made of snow and Ice. Jay a fighter jet with electricity arcing off the hull. And for me a black motorcycle with red flames coming from the tires. It looked like it was made for speed and stealth. I loved it. Jay was the first to take off the rest of us following. Speeding out of the Junkyard following after the running Serpentine.

"Up there!" I called out pointing at the General holding his staff.

"Jay, think you can pick Kaia up to engage?" Cole questioned loudly looking up to Jay.

"Yeah, but she needs to gain some air." Jay called.

"I can handle that, Zane keep your current speed and trajectory." I called out to Zane he nodded his head.

"Go, we'll cover the both of you." Cole called out.

"You better be ready for me Jay," I mutter pulling on the brakes hard.The others speed past though Jay was cutting speed. I gunned it using Zane's snowmobile dimensions as a jump ramp. Just as I reached the ark I dismissed the bike. Jay speed in under me. I hit the canapy hard and almost rolled off before grabbing hold of the tail fin.

"We…" I grunt moving up a bit. "Are NEVER doing that again!" I yelled still holding on by the tail fin.

"Sorry Kaia," Jay called out.

"Just get me to the copter without dropping me." I yelled up at him.

"You got it," He called out moving towards the retreating forms. Just as he was about to pass them I released my hold on the jet and fell off the back. Some old instinct took over and I menovered in the air moving through the air fas and controlled. I tackled the Fangpire General off of the lift and onto the ground below. It hurt a lot. The other vampire where all on bikes and other rides that they had changed with their venom.

"Do you think you can take us all on at once, Fire Cursed." The Fangpire hissed at me.

"Fire Cursed, got to say, that one is new." I grinned cheeky under my mask. It was something for sure. "But I came for that anti-venom. I am not leaving without it." he hissed angrily swiping at me. I raised my arms to met him head on. His followers rode around us but did not interfere. It was elaborate at times he would raise his staff to strike only for me to duck under and regain my footing and attack with a swipe. Ducking and weaving as I struck his sides and behind. He grew more and more irritated as we continued. He pulled back pointing at me.

"Destroy her!" He roared glaring at me with his two heads.

With the coming forces I jumped pulling my sword free of the scaborb. Fire flared to life as I took out the general's hand right hand ready to take the Snakes heads. The Staff was in my hand and the sword reacted to my desire to move fast. The bike formed as I fell forward staff in hand. The riders where following as I held the staff at my side. All of them were after me. I revved the engine pushing to move faster at the scorpion like bikes roared behind me. I saw Cole and the others over the hill. Pushing hard to get over towards them.

The sonics behind me, made me look up. It was Jay with his jet. He was in a steep dive coming right towards us. I leaned forward even more so. Doing my best to balance with my hips as I pulled the staff before me. I placed my hand on the crystal and hissed pulling my hand back. It was badly burned.

Jay was starting up a dust storm over the desert surface. On the ridge the bike my concentration dissolved and the bike dissolved I fell holding onto the staff and the sword tumbling away.

"Kaia!" I looked over to see Cole speeding over to me. I swallowed and grabbed my sword standing up. He stopped long enough for me to jump in. He took off again. I pulled the only Kuni on me and I prodded at the jem trying to chip it out. In the process burning myself again. I hissed softly and finally I got the red gem out. I pulled off my head scarff and wrapped the gem before opening the top.

"Kaia what are you doing?!" Cole questioned grabbing my arm.

"I'm throwing it," I answered trying to pull free.

"But we need-"

"That Anti-Venom is in the gem." I answered. He didn't move for a minute then let me go. I fixed my grip treating the staff as it it were a javalan and threw. The Staff landed in the sand and the snakes stopped following us as soon as they got to the staff. Falling back into the seat and the top shutting to Cole's car I shut my eyes looking to my two hands which were badly bunt. Why did the Anti-Venom act like this with me?

"You okay?" Cole questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a few things here and there." I answered pulling a small length of gaze to wrap my hands lightly. I bit my bottom lip to keep from making a sound. The burns were very painful.

"That doesn't look like fine." Cole answered.

"It's nothing Cole, I won't kneel over and die." I promised leaning back into the seat as we retreated.

The fight had been a success. Night quickly come upon us. While the others mingled I pulled away. Climbing up the tallest of the remaining stacks and looking up at the stars. It was so strange at times. Feeling like I belonged…...but something was missing. Something that made my heart ache. What was missing?

"Kaia?" I looked behind me to see it had been Cole to call my name. "what are you doing up here?" he asked before climbing up the rest of the way onto the flats surface that just so happened to be the roof of a school bus.

"I wanted to be somewhere quiet. Not exactly something you find in abundance here." I quipped. Cole just chuckled as he sat next to me.

"Nice spot, you can see most of the junkyard from up here." he remarked.

'Well I try, Dusty." testing out the nickname.

"Oy," he looked me in mock anger punching my shoulder lightly. A way of returning my own affection. "My name's Cole, not dusty."

"I don't know," I smirked under my hood. "You seem like a Dusty to me." he groaned leaning back to lay down and look at the stars.

"It is beautiful out here." he remarked changing the subject.

"Yes, in it's own way. It is very beautiful." I answered. With that silence ruled at some point I had fallen asleep and when I woke there was a blanket over me but no Cole to be seen.

We went home after a few days. Back to the bounty. I was drinking a cup on tea on the upper deck sitting with my legs under me with a cup of tea and the setting sun before me. Jay came and sit on the other side of the teapot next to me.

"Thank you Kaia," He said softly. I smiled before pushing over to him a second cup I keep ready. He took the cup, and for once he was silent and we enjoyed the fading sunlight. The new day would come with more problems, but together as a family we would face them. It was uneasy really, two clans had been released, would Lloyd release them all? And if he did, would the Serpentine raise up against him? Would he be able to get away? Would he see the errors of his ways? So many questions, that could only be answered in time.

 ** _Welp that was fun. Please leave a comment._**

 ** _I love comments._**


	7. Getting Away

_**Hello everyone, nice to see you again. Guess what. I have more of what you want. Please enjoy.**_

Sensei was giving us the day off today. Which in this case the boys had taken to there video games. Sensei was meditating by the spirit smoke. As usual I wanted to train. We just narrowly were able to drive the enemy off. The others wanted to give chase but I had refused not wanting to go fight those vehicles in an open field.

In Jay's temper tantrum he had gotten his parents worked up and shocked them. It proved to be an effective antidote to cure the two. And the reactions were rather hilarious.

The main point was though, we couldn't hold or Golden Weapons vehicle state for long. As such, with the love of high speeds included in this decision. I walked down the ramp before performing the needed steps to summon the motorcycle.

Now sitting happily on the bike. I raved the engine listening to the loud purr.

"Oh, I like this, I will miss flying with Flame though." I lowered my head about to kick off when a hand came to my shoulder. Looking up I saw Cole. My concentration faltered and the motorcycle vanished. I fell on my butt my sword in my left hand.

Cole laughed finding the whole situation amusing. I growled standing up and glaring at him.

"it's not funny, Cole." I growled he just doubled over.

"you're right," he giggled. "it was hilarious. The great Kaia, the master at most things being stopped like that." he laughed. I growled bringing my bike back up. With single kindness I used the bike to kick dirt up in his face. That stopped him from laughing.

"Oh you are going to get it now." he pulled his scythe and it transformed. With that I raced off. An angry Cole behind me. His vehicle was much more suited to this environment. With that he had a car with a weapons system. My bike was my weapon. It grew from an angry chase to something akin to playful tag. We kept moving, and as time went on it became easier and easier to form our vehicles,and to keep hold of them. We were coming over a large hill.

The sight immediately had me stop, skidding to a hult. Cole vext to me. The roof pushed back and he stood up. It was an army of Serpentine consisting of the Hypnobrai and the Vampires. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to get back." I looked to Cole as I spoke. He looked back to me before nodding in agreement. He fell back into his seat and took off. I revved my engine before taking off after him. We had driven pretty far from the Bounty. We should get there in time to be prepared to either run or fight.

The Drive seemed to take for ever in part it was really only the suspense getting to the both of us. There was no laughing, no talking, or bickering between us. Just a strong feeling to defend those we hold close.

Arriving at the the Bounty, Cole let his car fade landing on the deck in a role while I landed on the deck on my cycle.

"Everyone!" Cale yelled out. As he ran inside to get the others. I let the cycle fade as i moved over to the training sets and picking up the javelins and spear. Taking three of the javalens and a spear I formed the cycle once more. I looked back over to the coming Serpentine. They had just crossed over the ridge.

"Cole!" I roared out. "I have a visual!" There was a rumbling under me. The ship itself vibrating and shaking. The Cycle deformed as I reacted in fear. Eyes wide and holding the weapons tightly fit my hand. The Bounty lurched to the side. Me and the weapons falling off. I grabbed onto the railing as things passed me. Things slowed as the Golden sword passed me falling to the ground.

"Kaia," I looked up to see Cole coming to my aid. I looked back down. The ground was falling away, just as my sword was. I let go of the railing falling back. "KAIA!" Cole roared running up to the side just narrowly missing my hand.

I angled straight down copying movements that I did when flying with Flame. I grabbed the sword by the blade tightly enough to cut my hand. I sparked the flame on the sword and the vehicle formed. I just barely got onto the bike as the ground reached us. I fell off rolling down the slope that was originally cradling the ship. I pushed myself up covering my left side. That fall really hurt. A yell came from above. Looking up it was a Fangpire. They had seen me. Getting up I found my left leg could barely take my weight. The bounty was above. They were not moving. Likely trying to find a way down to me. I picked up my sword and jumped forward the Cycle forming under me and taking off towards the east away from the the Serpintine and towards the cavern walls. That was my best hope. Leaning forward I concentrated trying to will it faster, attempting to feed my own fire into the cycle. The cycle transformed under me. From a flashy blackness, to a slick lower to the ground racer that seemed to cradle my body.

"Now this I like," I grinned flexing my wrist on the accition it went even faster than before. The first jump was coming up. The bounty was low and to my left. This was going to be one hard to pull off stunt. I couldn't hesitate or lose focus on this. "Let's hope this works." I pushed forward hard and the bike responded. Angling to a half sloped rock. I used it to gain height.

The jump was flawless and with a thought the bike deconstructed. I just barely grabbed the railing of The Bounty when my side hit the ship's hull. I cried out as I saw white. Damn something was really broken. Just as my hold was about to slip completly. A hand grabbed my wrist and began to pull me up. As I was pulled onto the ship i was pulled into a black covered chest and held tightly.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." Cole ordered. Just as I had relized it was in deed Cole I turned my face into his chest and grabbed tight to the front of his Gi and trembled.

"Kaia, are you hurt?" Zane was on my other side.

"Left side, ribs and lower leg." I mutter softly. Cole told him and Zane was gone. Likely to go get something.

"You gave us quite a fright Kaia." Sensei Wu spoke softly.

"I-" I started before finding I really didn't want to speak.

"Take your time, Kaia, that was quite the ordeal." Sensei Wu spoke kindly.

"I didn't expect the Bounty to move. It surprised me and I had grabbed the railing but i had dropped my sword."

"You fell because you went after your sword?" Cole simplified. I nodded my head.

"The experience was terrifying. I never want to do it again." I told them. Zane had returned with a chair and Cole pushed me into the chair so Zane could tend to my side. I was lucky. My leg was just a sprain and all my left side was bruised. It could have been much worse.

It was….. Boys being over protective of you cause you had injuries, is the worst. Thing. EVER!

 _ **Welp hope you enjoyed my fun. Now, I have also begun to put this very story on Wattpad. It will be mostly the same but you can look at pictures of what i try to discribe bacause i am pretty bad on discribing. let me know if you need a link.**_


	8. Training Troubles

_**Hi, I'm tired. *Throws this story to the sharks so I can go to bed.***_

* * *

I woke on time this morning, and then promptly went back to bed. It was cold. I don't like the cold. The door opened and there was Sensei. With the Gong. I glared up at him. He had was unimpressed at the glare as I sat up, and moved, grumbling as I went. I passed him moving towards the deck. At lest it was time for training. That should warm me up.

Coming to the deck I came to see the boys already there discussing something animatedly with Zane. Maybe he had a memory return?

As I started my own stretches and calling on my inner flame to begin the process of slowly warming me up. I was careful with my left side. It had been a week since the incident, my ribs still tender. I got the boys off my case only yesterday after giving the boys some rather spicy curry. Revenge was so sweet.

Sensei came out and began to lead us all through set stretches. The boys were still talking over the stretches. Not even commenting when he insulted their technic. I listened only to hear 'Green Ninja.' I sighed of course. They were fighting over that again. Once more we moved on to the next movement.

Eventually Sensei had enough and stepped up to Jay and took him by the ear. As sighed moving towards my sword belt. It was the only thing that I had kept after getting a new change of clothes, which was my ninja Gi. Something kept me from letting any harm come to the belt and the braces I kept in my room the rest was essentially scrap material and metals.

"Kaia!" I turned crisply, looking to Sensei. He looked upset still. Likely about to get onto me too.

"You will be leading the training session. You will remain out here till you all find an answer to my riddle." he ordered. I nodded my head sharply once.

"I will see it done, Sensei." he nodded his head before heading inside. I turned back to the weapons cabinet and grabbed three staffs in one hand and turned, tossing one to each the boys and taking one for myself.

"seeing how I am still upset about the babying over the past week and you three must talk we make this simple, three on one fight. Your objective is simple." I spoke taking my kuni. Ripping the sleeve of my gi taking a thin strip and tying it to the end of the kuni before throwing it. The kuni embedded itself on the top of the middle mast.

"retrieve the kuni, and don't let your head hit the ground. Your head hits the ground. Your there by dead and sit out till the next round. You must bypass the Guardian and come to the door with the kuni. There will be no golden weapons, or any other weapon then a bow staff and your own body. Is that clear?" I questioned they nodded their heads, tensing up. Getting ready for the fight

"Then let's begin."

* * *

The fight was long and hard. I likely only won for so long due to the fact I still trained during the eight months, but man, seriously, they are catching up fast. It was only now starting to get dark.

I was leaning against my staff heavily subtly holding my side as the moon rises taking a portion of my strength with it.

"I sense they have passed your test then." Sensei came up behind me. I looked back to see him holding a cup of tea.

"They did well today, even if they were still distracted by wanting to find out who the Green Ninja is." I answered Sensei looking down to the passed out boys. In Jay's left hand sat the kuni. Zane and Cole had defended him as he made the climb up to the Kuni.

"Aw, yes, do you know what sparked this new discussion?" he questioned stroking his beard. I shook my head cupping my hands together to blow a bit of fire. The night's chill was starting to take effect on me.

"As The moon rises the power of Fire falls." he spoke stepping out of the shadows. I sighed before speaking.

"Unfortunately Sensei." with that Sensei poked them not to gently on the head with his staff.

"Wake, you make a Lady suffer with you yet you sleep while she waits for sickness." Sensei kept doing so till they were up once more

I stepped up to Jay for the kuni. He was about to hand it over; when he raised his hand to slash up in a forward motion. The action was fast and my eyes widened as if just missed my already scared eye. I acted immediately. My instincts flaring yelling out the presence of a threat.

My left hand grabbed his wrist, spinning once, it pulled him forward and off stance, right into the next attack, a knee to the stomach pushing him up. I twisted back sticking him with an open palm to the chest. It was only after he had fallen back against Zane did I realize.

I didn't control my fire. I clamped my hands immediately to my arms. The fire was not merciful in my panicked state. Burning through my own armor to burn my skin as I pulled away.

The kuni clattered on the ground before Jay's cry of pain filled the air. Zane, Cole, and Sensei were on him in moments. Zane to give medical aid, Cole to south and calm him down and Sensei to help were he was needed. I pulled back to panicked to keep the fire from my hands. It was only because I was a master in fire that my burns didn't grow worse then a second degree burn. Fire still reacted around me till I clamped it all shut.

The wall hitting my back before I slid down till I was curled in on myself cold and trembling trying to keep my flames in an iron cage.

"Kaia," it was Cole. His hand coming to my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled flinching away. Terrified I would hurt him too. He pulled away. I looked up looking straight to Jay. His shirt seemed a little burnt but his wrist was an angry red. The is what Zane was treating now.

"Kaia, it's okay, it's alright." Cole tried.

"No I hurt him, I burnt him." I pulled a bit more into myself my hands flaring in heat once more. I choked back a cry but I didn't dare move my hands.

"Kaia," Cole yelled grabbing onto my wrists and pulling my hands away from my arms. "Damn it, Zane when your done with Jay I'll need you over here." Cole ordered. Zane gave a few words of confirmation.

"Damn, you did yourself worse than Jay." he remarked pulling me up a bit sitting down and pulling me into his lap. Keeping me still and my hands away from myself. he was careful with the burns on my arms.

"Cole, I don't want to hurt you guys." I told him wanting to pull my hands back.

"Nope, you're not going to go and lock yourself away because you accidentally hurt one of us. He surprised you, caught you off guard and you reacted. Quite well might I add." Cole tighten his hold on my wrists slightly. Still being Careful with his own strength. "You are not allowed to blame yourself." I nodded shakily. He shifted his hold freeing his left hand to place over my forehead.

"Crap your freezing." he pulled me a bit closer to share his warmth. At that Zane came over to us to bandage the burns that were just over my elbows.

"Sun went down," I muttered softly. Moving my arm a bit to make it easier for Zane.

"is that why…" he started.

"I get nervous once darkness comes and we are not here, yes." I answered him. Zane kept his touch gentle. Once he was done I attempted to stand only for Cole to take the option from me. He held me tightly in his arms. He turned about to head inside with me.

"Before you all go in for the night, did you find an answer to my riddle?" Sensei questioned.

"Boys together." Cole spoke turning to face our teacher. All three said loudly in a single voice.

"TEAMWORK!"

"Feeble and incorrect tomorrow you will return tomorrow to train," Sensei spun around his back to us looking out to the horizon.

"But sense-" Cole was about to cry out, before I clapped a hand over Cole's mouth. Before he made it were we had it even worse.

"Thank you Sensei." I told him shifting in Cole's arms to try and get put down. He only tightened his hold on me. Sensei left the deck. Cole growled softly. Shifting his head away. I lowered my hand.

"Why did you stop me?" he growled looking down at me.

"If he put us through a day of training because you talked through this mornings stretches, what do you think he would do if you back talked after finding you sleeping on the deck." I questioned. We glared at each other. He finally conceded and he walked in the boys following after. Zane and Jay went elsewhere. I struggled in Cole's hold trying to get free. He only tightened his hold.

"Kaia, calm down." he ordered. I put both my hands on his chest pushing hard.

"Put me down, Dirt Boy." I growled before I wiggled just right and fell out of his arms and onto the couch. Seemed he had gotten us to one of the sitting rooms.

"My name is Cole, Kaia." he growled kneeling down next to the couch and me. Leaving the idea, that Cole had actually let me down rather than me getting down on my own.

"Then don't make me angry." I hissed back at him. He snorted stepping back and away, shaking his head. He crossed his arms. I had a feeling that this was another one of his questioning times.

"Why did you react like that earlier?" he questioned me. He was using a softer tone than before. Wanting to trend softly like I was some wounded animal he was slowly backing into a corner.

"I burnt Jay, one I consider a little brother, and if you tell him that I will cut out your tongue." I threatened him. He rolled his eyes leaning back against the wall as he watched me.

"I understand pulling away Kaia, but why did you burn yourself? Was it intentional?" he asked. So that was his real question.

"No it wasn't intentional, Jay caught me off guard and I reacted. My inner flame reacted with my mental state. When the move was complete I knew what I did. I panicked even more. My hands are the most responsive to my inner flame." I answered him. He nodded his head processing the information as he watched me.

I grabbed one of the throw blankets one of the couch and wrapped it around me. Pulling it tightly together in front of me.

"What about you being so cold?" he questioned moving to sit next to me. While he was still looking down on me it wasn't so condescending. "You said something about inner flame last time. You are always abnormally warm."

"I clamped my fires down, and the sun is down." I answered. He looked confused for a moment before nodding in understanding. I yawned. The course of the day's events catching up to me.

"You should get some rest." he spoke softly about to get up and leave. Acting as I normally do, on instinct, I reached out and grabbed the slave of his Gi. Holding tightly to the fabric.

He stopped moving, his eyebrows shooting up in silent questing, and surprise, as I shifted a bit laying my head on his shoulder hesitantly. He seemed to understand settling back down. After everything that has happened. Our relationship was strange, we weren't brother and sister, at times rivals, partners, best friends. It was strange, but I welcomed it.

Zane, Wu, and Jay were set though. Wu being a teacher/father figure/master. Zane, older protective big brother and confidant, and Jay, the sweet annoying little brother.

Bring up my legs to my side and shifting a bit to let the blanket cover us both his arm came over my shoulders and like that I was dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke to a click, but I couldn't find myself wanting to move. My eyes growing heavy once more. I felt safe and content I didn't want to leave the feeling. There was a growl from under my ear.

"Jay Walker! Delete that picture right now if you know what's good for you!" Cole ordered. I was being moved not all that gently. I growled lowly the sound being much more animalistic than Cole's. My grip on whatever my pillow was tightened harshly.

Turned out my head was on Cole's shoulder and I was holding onto his arm rather tightly. That click was Jay taking a picture for blackmail purposes.

Cole did get free of my grasp to go chase after Jay while I just shifted to relax in the still remaining warmth of that spot. It was still dark out. Likely the others wanted to get started before the sun was up and noticed we were missing. I grumbled at the thought. I would need to have a few moments… no I do deserve some punishment. I did burn him. I curled a little tighter at the thought.

"Kaia," Zane spoke softly his tone questioning. I opened my right eye to pear over at him.

"Are you alright, my sister?" he questioned softly. I groaned softly knowing I didn't really have a choice but to wake up. I patted the now open area next to me. I slowly leaned back against him. He didn't move or shift, but he didn't protest.

"I'm alright Zane. I'm just not as fond as you when it comes to the cold." he nodded his head.

Not to far away there was a clamor and a shout. Not two minutes later, Sensei's Gong sounded signaling a time to get moving.

* * *

 _ **And? what are your thoughts?**_


	9. Chapter 9, Building Trust and Bonds

_**Here are a bunch of words, enjoy them.**_

We had broken up into seperate teams, sparing with each other. As i had told Cole not to long ago he was my sparring partner. He was rather protective of the position. We took turns attacking, and at times I would spin away with a laugh. He would over extend and I would have a clear shot at his back.

It irritated him but in truth it did help him. Our fighting styles without spinjitzu was very different. He was slow, but made up for it in battle strategy and strength. I wasn't as coordinated as he was. I let instinct rule in a fight, while this made it hard to predict my moves. It meant i would slow down when trying to add or cover something. It also made it difficult to not hit friends if they enter my circle. I made up for this in speed and agility.

By fighting one another we tested boundaries, learned to counter our opposite fighting styles. Jay and Zane talked mostly trying to come up with the answer for Sensei's riddle. I didn't really give Cole a moment to talk.

"If you can talk you can train." i had swiped at him hitting his staff. He yelped and the fight was back on. Really i didn't want them to figure out the riddle. It was much more fun to have people to train with. More worthwhile.

I grew to content with my thoughts and Cole took the opportunity. Swiping my legs out from under me. I hit the ground hand the bo staff leaving my hand and clattering the the ground rolling out of reach. I reopened my eyes to see a smirking Cole over me and the end of the bowstaff poised over my throat.

"Finally got you." He grinned cheekily. I looked down at his legs. He was to close and off center, perfect. Raising my hand I pushed the staff to the side away from my neck and moved my legs, swiping them out from under him. He yelped as my other hand grasped the staff tightly.

He ended up on his back the staff between us as we both pushed hard. Him to get me off of him and me to keep him down. I smiled down to him.

"Don't get cocky, Dusty. It's unbecoming of you. " I teased a feral grin forming. It always unnerved the others when I did so. Said I looked like some hunting big cat. He pushed even harder.

"My name is Cole!" and with that he pushed hard and we were both on our feet still grappling over the staff. I started to act as if I was a dog playing tug a war, and turning suddenly this way and that while pulling.

"Aw come on Dusty, it's part of bonding. Come on I'll let you pick out a name for me." I was trying to throw him off his game. Giving him something else to think on. He growled and pushed harshly. I stepped back and tripped on my abandoned staff, Cole falling forward.

I landed with a grunt closing my eyes tightly. I wasn't squashed like i expected. Looking up it seemed Cole was able to catch himself relinquishing his hold on the staff. I looked him in the eye and was peering down worriedly.

"You okay?" he asked

Just then the door suddenly opened and i was very aware of an audience. My face grew rather hot with my embarrassment. There was another click. Cole only now seemed to notice our position and scrammed up. I placed my hands on the deck behind my head and lifted my legs before flipping up to my feet. I pulled up the hood and scarf to hide my face knowing I am likely still blushing. Looking up to the door to see Sensei, i grew even more embarrassed. I cleared my throat.

"Sensei?" i asked softly.

"Aw, yes, it seems my Nephew and a lone Serpentine have overtaken Darkly's school for bad boys." Sensei spoke placing his hands behind his back.

"But, that place is the breeding ground for crime and misbehaved." Jay complained as I moved over to the button.

"It doesn't matter Jay, we are ninja, we help those who can't defend themselves." Cole told Jay. His eyes on me before he nodded his head. I pressed the button, and grabbed onto the railing that had been installed all over the ship. No one wanted a repeat from the first time. The ship rumbled and took flight.

It didn't take long, Sensei was going to drop us off before moving off to a safe distance. We where now hovering over the school getting ready to storm the school. I could hear the ringing of the alarm all the way up here.

"It looks quite down there." Zane surmised.

"Likely the students and teachers have already been tied up." I told Zane looking over to Jay who was struggling with his jet. Man he really need to train with his golden weapon.

"Should we try using stealth to get it?" Zane questioned turning back to the others.

"We have already done that, Zane. Lloyd while a child is smart. He will expect us to use stealth. We need something loud and a way to make a new entrance." I hummed rubbing my chin as I thought.

"I have an idea," Jay answered. "But it is crazy and you will all have to trust me." He looked at each and everyone of us. I groaned.

"I don't think I like the sound of this." I walked after the others.

"Relax, or it will seem even worse than it is."

It was a really bad plan. Already on the ancor I looked over to Jay and glared at him.

"If we die, I blame you." I told him in a deadpan. He was no doubt grinning under the head scarf.

"Aw relax Kaia, it isn't that bad." And them he signalled to Sensei and he released the anchor. I grabbed ahold of the achor with my second hand clinging very tightly. An arm snaked around my hips. I only dared to look to see it had been Cole. Damn bastard still looking out for me. At this point I didn't care with us essentially in free fall. The impact made me wonder how we were not broken bones in meat sacks. I kept my hold on the anchor even after we had stopped as Cole freed the children and the two skeleton teachers. All of them scurrying away. Zane came to my side and helped me off the anchor.

"Jay, when this mission is done. I am going to murder you." I told him looking at him. I was very serious. He jumped behind Zane scared.

"Lloyd and the Snake are on the top floor. " Cole spoke getting between the two of us grabbing our attention.

"No doubt the two have set traps waiting for our arrival." Zane spoke up.

"Might be best if we split up and take different ways up." I advised. They all nodded. Cole went up to the chain and started climbing, Jay and Zane ran to the elevator, and I took the stairs. Running up the stairs I pushed the door open. Seeing the large purple snake Made me hesitate in the doorway.

"Well I'll be, a female fire user. And that scent, on my, must have been prepared just right." The serpent looked at me like I was it's next meal.

"Leave her alone," with that Cole was there at my side. I felt relief as the two started fighting. Cole driving the bugger away as I began to melt the jelly. By god it smelled horrible. As i melted my way out I listened. As I did the answer to Sensei's riddle became clear.

The Serpent abandoned Lloyd but left with a final warning.

"I will return one day for my meal." He hissed. With that he was gone. I really didn't like the sound of that. Now free I took grabbed onto the chain and climbed up to the roof. He was actually beginning to slid off and would fall soon.

Jay was intimidating the boy with his nunchucks, as the bounty lowered from the sky. I went up to the boy and grabbed him by his hood and snatched him back.

"You are not going to find a peaceful death going that way Lloyd." i told him looking back to Jay a silent order to back off.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" he asked fearfully. By that point Sensei had arrived and the boys were throwing ideas around.

 _ **A few Hours later**_

I stood there within a shadow of the hallway looking at the door that held Lloyd and Sensei Wu. Listening to Sensei's story. After minutes of self debate I stepped up opened the door and walked in. Lloyd and Sensei Wu looked up to see her.

"Kaia, may I ask what you are doing in here?" Sensei Wu questioned me. I nodded my head.

"I wish to tell him a story as well, if it is alright with you, Sensei?" I looked up to him almost pleadingly. He gave a fond smile and nodded.

"what do you think Nephew, would you like to hear a story from Kaia?" Sensei Wu turned to his young Nephew. He watched me for a moment.

"You were there in the village when I first started to raid that village for candy." he pointed a finger at me. "You froze up." I nodded my head sitting down next to sensei Wu.

"Yes, I did freeze. You triggered a memory from my childhood. One that was once lost to me." I answered he stayed within his blankets.

"what story are you going to read?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I am going to tell you a story my dragon told me." I told him.

"Your dragon," he marveled. I nodded my head seeing Sensei Wu stand and move away.

"Once there was a dragon hatchling, one of blue scales…" the story began. In the hall the three teammates listening to her story, and her sensei meditating in his chambers.

 _ **(A few hours later)**_

I finished my story only now taking the time to see that Lloyd had fallen asleep. I snapped my fingers and the light in the lantern went out. Kneeling about to stand, a protective edge ran through me. I reached forward and ran a hand through is blond hair. He muttered softly leaning into my touch in his sleep. I lightly touched his blankets. Fire only for a millisecond traveled through his blanket making sure he was warm. I stood fully and opened the door. I was greeted with the sight of a totally passed out Jay, a dozing Cole and a barely holding on to the realm of the living Zane. He seemed to wake a bit more seeing me.

"My or rather our apologies, Kaia. We all very much enjoyed your story." Zane spoke sheepishly. I gave him a small fond smile.

"It's alright Zane." I bent down to Jay's level. "let's get them to bed. Could you get Cole. He's too big for me to carry." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Most certainly, Kaia." he got up and picked up Cole. He muttered in his asleep stirring just a bit before settling back down in Zane's arms. I couldn't help but chuckle as I lifted Jay up. He was dead to the world.

"may I ask what is so humorous?" Zane asked softly.

"Well," I started, walking towards the boy's room. "promise you won't tell anyone unless you must?" I looked back to him. He nodded his head.

"I promise." Zane answered

"Cole looks very cute at the moment." I blushed almost as red as my uniform.

"I am afraid i don't understand." Zane responded as I tried the door open.

"I'll explain it to you in private one day, alright?" I set Jay down in his bed after saying this and pulled his blue blanket up to his chin. Channeling my powers to make a blanket of red flame heating the area and he snuggled into his blanket getting comfortable. I smiled softly before turning. Zane moved away from Cole.

"Would you like to do the same to both of us?" he asked.

"I'll do the same with Cole, and if you wish, with you as well." I offered.

"while I thank you for your kindness I must decline. I rather enjoy the cold." he moved to climb into his bed on a top bunk. I turned to Cole stepping up to him.

He seemed almost dead to the world. I pulled his blanket up over him and did my blanket of fire once more. After this I couldn't help but reach out and run my hand through his hair.

His hand grabbed my wrist. It was so fast I almost missed the fact he moved. His eyes opened, his murky chocolate eyes almost had me melt right there.

"Kaia?" it was muttered so sleepily it came out as a rasp.

"Yes?" I asked softly only to find myself pulled down into his bed and wrapped into his strong and large arms

"No more crying." he muttered softly. He moved me around a bit like his own teddy bear. My face to his chest and his face in my hair. He started snoring softly.

I felt a little overwhelmed at this. How had he known about me crying sometimes? I tried to keep quiet when i had Those dreams.

"Kaia, do you need any assistance?" Zane asked softly coming to my side.

"I'll be okay Zane. I don't want to wake him up." I murmured softly, it was partly the truth another that I didn't want to be alone.

"Very well, wake me if you change your mind." Zane placed a blanket over me. I shifted a bit before finding myself comfortable. I felt drowsy as this week's events and the lack of good sleep. I fell asleep for the first time in a long time feeling safe and warmed by something other than the flame within.

I woke in a bed, drowsiness still plaguing my body. I felt a hand on the small on my back and another moving through my hair keeping me pulled against warmth and comfortable. Then it hit me, hands.

My eyes shot open as I pulled back to see Cole sitting up with me laying on top of him. He was chuckling lowly, I could barely even tell he was behind that smile on his face.

"Got to say, it was a pleasant surprise waking up with you in my bed with me." he smirked. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed darkly as I ducked my head. He removed his hand from my hair and lifted my chin to look back up to him. He was serious this time. No smirk, no mischievous smile. Just a concerned and serious look.

"Did I do anything unbecoming?" he asked me. "just tell me, you have nothing to be ashamed of with a true answer." he pressed on a bit.

"no," I answered softly. "I was helping Zane get you and Jay situated in bed after I found you three in the hall. You just pulled me down and had me trapped in your arms like I was your teddy bear." I answered him. He frowned slightly hearing this. I couldn't help put reach up and brush the bud of my thumb against his lips.

"You look much more handsome when you smile." I mutter feeling asleep drag me back down. He looked at me in surprise as he gently covered my hand in his much larger one. My eyes slide shut reviving in the warmth and safety of his hold.

 _ **As you can no doubt tell, my ship has set sale. Hope you love LAVA!**_


	10. A Time for Concern and Advice

_**I'm back. Anyway, here is this. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

I woke again much later with a groan. Looking about I saw I was in my room in my bed. A pot of rapidly cooling tea next to me. I shook my head fondly, those boys. I wonder who did the tea this time. Looking out to the window I found it was late in the day.

Standing up I changed into a clean Gi and went out the door smoothing back my hair. I stopped seeing Lloyd, he held a game controller.

"Well the boys will like having a fourth to play with." I answer as I look down to him. "or are we trying to be a prankster today?" he actually paled at this.

"um," he stuttered I just smiled fondly.

"wash Zane's Gi with one of mine." I told him handing just one of my Gis. "It's one of the only ways to get on his nerves." I winked before leaving him there stunned.

* * *

I went back to my room taking the pot and going to one of the meditation rooms Sensei used. Looking out the window I watched the changing horizon as the sun rose higher and higher. The door opened and shut and footsteps came closer, as the person fully entered the room.

"I came across a particular sight just a bit ago." Sensei Wu spoke coming to the other side of a small fire in the meditation room.

"a stunned Lloyd with one of my Gis?" a smirked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"may I ask why?" he questioned

"I told him how to prank Zane." I explained before drinking my tea. Just then the door opened and Zane had one of his Gi in his hands. Instead of the prestigious white that he took such pride in it was a bright hot pink.

"Kaia, is this a joke, i can't go out like this." he protested I set my cup down. It only got worse from there a whole bunch of shouting and yelling took place as the boys trickled in. I watched in amusement. I didn't even need to yell. Sensei sighed at the sight of the boys and opened the door to show a crackling Lloyd.

"You did this," The boys yelled together looking at Lloyd. He actually looked a little afraid seeing the anger on their faces. He ran to hid behind me as I calmly drank my tea.

"Boys, I get first dibs." Cole growled looking at the boy.

"No dibs," Sensei spoke moving to my side. "I put him up to this for todays lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive powers of rumors, and the trouble that follows. Did any of you try to find out if the accusations were true?" He questioned.

"No offense Sensei but today's lesson is lame." Cole huffed crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and reached for the teapot. Lloyd just handed me a cup himself.

"If this is your attempt to prank me, tread carefully." I warned. Snapping my fingers to let fire dance at my fingertips. He gulped and backed away with the cup. While this was going on the boys argued with Sensei. Looking over Lloyd's shoulder I saw Sensei's lesson book. I took it from him and Lloyd huffed sitting down.

"Seems Kaia has the boy mostly under her control." Zane surmised as he took the lesson book from me and handed it to Sensei.

"Part of being a girl, we get boys wrapped around our fingers." I answered looking back to him. "Now, if we are done arguing." I set down my cup and help up a map and spread it over the table.

"We have 5 tribes of snakes. 3 of them are free, and Pythor wants them all free and under one banner." I told them drawing their attention in. Lloyd groaned at the name of the snake.

"You are correct," Sensei spoke.

"It took me a few hours and a lot of tea, but with the locations of the other three tombs in mind. It looked like the symbol for Serpent in the Language of our Ancestors. As such, I believe the last two are here and here." I circled around the mountain of a million steps and the Toxic Bogs.

"Both places are in line and best represent the abilities of the remaining tribes." I told them.

"Where did you find the time to do all of this?" Jay questioned.

"I don't play video games, and I can't train all the time." I rolled my eyes at the question. "So if I can't train my body I can train my mind."

"Pythor has the map and a head start." Sensei spoke looking up. "You don't have much time."

"Jay and my ride are the fastest. Zane can come with me. His Ice will work well with the Bogs. Cole your element is earth, you are better suited at the mountain." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Well done Kaia," Sensei praised. "You effectively gave a mission briefing and the right thought into this."

"I think I used to give them before." I explained ducking my head. He nodded his head.

"Go and good luck to all of you." he handed me the flute. Holding it tight i turned to leave.

"Kaia," Zane called to me as the others rushed past.

"Yes Zane?" I questioned him.

"I have an odd feeling the others will need the flute." He told me. I nodded my head.

"Cole," I called out racing after him. He turned back to me as Jay set about to form the Jet. "Take this." I handed him the flute. "Zane says you may need it." He nodded his head.

"Be careful out there, Kaia." He told me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't promise anything Cole, we are Ninja." I answered. He nodded and with that turned and climbed in behind Jay.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Zane held on to my shoulders as we rode through the bogs, I was careful and had actually cut speed as we went through the bogs.

"Are we not pressed for time, Kaia?" Zne questioned behind me.

"Zane, if you want to go into the toxic water of the Bogs and have it through you faster than Cole's chili then by all means find your own ride." I shot back. He fell silent at this.

I turned hard when the land ran out. Zane dismounted before i let the bike vansh taking the sword and putting it in it's sheath on my side. We took to the trees to get to the heart of the Toxic Bogs. Were there was a large tree, with a stone door. Zane reached out to the door and it opened releasing green smoke. The occupants where already gone.

"Damn it that snake was already here." i growled.

"We best be moving on." Zane commented. When we turned we were found with the sight of green Serpentine.

"Damn it, this was a trap."

"A very effective one might I add."

"Not helping, Zane." i hissed at him as we backed towards the tree. One of them spat a green blob into my eyes. I covered my face crying out.

"Kaia!?" Zane called out from besides me.

"Got me right in the eyes." i answered his calls opening my eyes and I still saw them. Just purple.

"Well, it seems my biggest fear are purple snakes. I should be okay." I told him. Though i could already feel myself trembling.

"Seems this one fears, are great." one hisses.

"Remember, Pythor wanted this one alive." another hissed. I clenched my fists my fire was reacting. I wasn't able to control it.

"Zane, get behind me." i ordered in a panic.

"Kaia that seems counterproductive." Zane responded.

"Now Zane." pressed everybit of nervousness and fear into it. One figure retreated back behind me. I took that and lifted my sword up above my head before slamming the blade down into the ground. A wall of flame formed between us and the snakes. My emotions making it even hotter. A bright brilliant blue.

"KAIA! ZANE!" a call came from behind. I screwed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see what nightmare Cole and Jay might look like. I kept my fire's strong were they were. I felt something try to cross the fire wall and i pushed even more into the flame. A hiss came from the other side.

"Seems my meal has more fight in her than first appears." Pythor spoke from the other side.

"I am not your meal." i hissed back keeping my eyes shut tight.

"not with that deep magic covering you like a blanket." with that my eyes flew open i saw Pythor as Pythor. He chuckled deeply. "Aw, what a sad story. The Mistress of Fire, made to be a sacrifice has no idea." he laughed. I closed my eyes once more.

"Jay, Cole, stay up there and play that stupid flute." i called out hoping they would hear. It seemed they only listened to half of it. They were on the ground next to me, as they started playing.

The ground gave out under me. I was thankfully pulled back onto, not so thankfully, onto a sinking log. We were pushed out onto the water. The acid within the water eating the log away.

"This may be last I see of you four." Pythor spoke rather happily. A hand came to my arm. Holding tightly to the fabric.

"Cole?" I asked softly coming to grasp his arm.

"Yeah it's me, I got your back." Repeating his words from when we first met. I barked out a laugh. Even here he was joking.

"I trust you," I answered him. And for some reason, a large load seemed to lift from my shoulders. I muttered it once more softer. "I trust you."

There was a rumbling before us. The others gasped and I could hear a clambering.

"What's going on?" I questioned tightening my grip on Cole.

"Just hold on to me, Kaia." He spoke rather loudly bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could tell I was pressed up against his back as he climbed up something. I heard something robotic then there was nothing.

Cole helped me aboard the Bounty and into the dinning area and guided me to sit down the others not far behind. I struggled to keep my eyes closed. I didn't want to know what I would see. I kept my grip on the sleeve on his Gi.

I was more worried about keeping my fire under control. Cole humored me. Not prompting for my attention. He would at times brush his other hand over mine. Reminding me he was there, and he wasn't a snake.

"We have to do something to stop Pythor from uniting the five tribes." Jay spoke from across the table.

"They seemed pretty united," i muttered. I felt Cole shift uncomfortably. As if only now noticing Jay opened his mouth again.

"Kaia, why are you keeping your eyes closed." He questioned poking my right shoulder. I growled softly. My inner flame flaring just barely keeping my flames from surfacing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't want to see my family as a bunch of great big PURPLE SNAKES!" I yelled at him sarcastic and angry.

"Kaia, it's alright," Cole squeezed my hand into his own. I took comfort in the callosus, none scaly hand. "Don't take it out on him." He spoke softly. I sighed before nodding my head. He turned his attention away from me

"Kaia is in no condition to fight. The display in the bogs were she had to been in command of not only Zane but with all of us. While not having any visual and fear motivating her actions. It isn't safe for her or for us." Cole told Sensei Wu. I poked him in the side reminding him I was still here.

"And your thoughts on this Kaia?" he questioned me. I sighed before nodding my head.

"I agree with him. I barely have any control as it is at the moment. In a room surrounded by snakes. Especially one that wants to eat me. I would be more danger to myself and the team than a help." I told them.

"Very well," Sensei spoke softly. "You best hurry and stop the Serpentine from uniting fully. Kaia and I will be you backup with the flute." Sensei spoke.

"About that Sensei," Zane started.

"Pythor kind of stole it." My fire flared at his as Sensei roared in outrage.

"Kaia calm down, before the fire burns through the candle and burns the ship down." Sensei ordered harshly. I clamped down on my flames trying to keep from seathing. The others soon left. I was unsettled when I released my grip on Cole but I made due.

"Now Kaia, since we are now alone. Lloyd to play his video games. Let us talk on about a shift within the dynamic of this family." I growed and pushed the pates on the table back so I could lay my head down.

"When is the venom going to wear off?" I groaned covering my face.

"Kaia, what are your feelings for Cole?" As always straight to the point with me. I sighed sitting back up opening my eyes. My vision was still tinted green and foggy. I just watched the wall sitting up definitely.

"He is the team leader, and a good friend." i answered.

"so your feelings are the same for Zane as well." He assumed. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, not really. Zane is like a clueless big brother." i answered still looking forward.

"And Jay?" he questioned. I actually bristled at this.

"That annoying, insufferable, chatterbox of a boy?" i questioned sarcastically. "a very annoying little brother that i like to use as a punching bag at times." I answered. Sensei chuckled.

"for such a clever person you are very clueless." Sensei laughed at me. I just groaned.

"We don't have to be more." i defied glaring at the falls wishing this train of conversation would end.

"You may think that now Kaia, but one day, either another will come and take his attention or you will want more. Take this advice, take the time you have, take the jump. My love was taken because i waited to long. You have a chance. Do think on taking it." Sensei spoke. It gave me quite a bit to think on. I just hope that i would make the right choice.

The poison wore off in the course of the silence of the night. The boys came back, partly laughing, another part talking about a Samurai. A Semuri had saved them and myself at the Bogs and at the gathering. The Boys had started up rumors and infighting within the ranks. I said nothing to Cole that evening and i could feel Sensei's eyes on me. It was too soon. It had to wait just a bit longer.

* * *

 _ **I want comments, i want 1 from 5 individual people. Random Dragon, you don't count. I love your support but I would like some other opinions.**_ _ **I know how to use Nya, not telling.**_


	11. Chapter 11, King of the Snakes

_**Hi, it has been a day or two hasn't it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I did some mantance on previous chapters. I suggest you reread the first few. There maybe more changes later. Anyway, enjoy.**_

* * *

I woke early the next morning greeting the new day. As i was about to open the door to the deck sounds of fighting reached my ears. It wasn't from the gaming room behind me but from the deck. Pushing the door open i was met with the sight of Lloyd training himself. His stance was off and he was exerting more energy fighting his weapon then the dummy.

I blinked a few times, rather surprised to see he was interested at all in training. I picked up one of the bo staffs from by the door, and advanced on him silently. As he turned to fight the dummy behind him his staff hit mine. He yelped in surprise as he looked up at me.

"Not bad for a beginner, Lloyd." i told him. "Got a good amount of strength in the hit." i pushed him back and he stumbled falling on his butt. I twirled the staff in my left hand before stepping up and offering him my right hand. "I could train you if you want?"

He looked up at my hand before taking it. I pulled the boy up and he looked hopeful up to me.

"really? You would do that?" he asked as if i was offering him the moon and stars.

"Yes, but i am warning you, it won't be easy. You will have to wake up before the others, and train hard." i told him. He nodded more than excited to have the chance. I put him through his paces. I began to plan as well. After the second day i handed him a lock and a lock pick. He protested loudly but i just forced him to sit down and do it.

"You are not old enough or strong enough to really fight." i told him. He opened his mouth. "But you are old enough to learn stealth, how to defend yourself, and how to escape capture." I told him. He accepted this grudgingly.

* * *

As days past the Samurai appeared more and more. Taking calls for help we were in the process of answering, getting there before we did.

I will admit it was irritating and i found myself joining The boy's manhunt. I actually met with them one on one.

* * *

 _ **(The Fight)**_

I was running in a snow filled area chasing after a group of snakes. As i was about to catch up to them a net fell over them trapping them. A large clawed hand swiped them off the ground.

This i took as a chance. Jumping up my sword raised to take them on only for a net to shoot out of the other arm i was pinned to the ground under the net.

(End Fight)

* * *

The boys found me seething, and muttering what i would do when i got my hands on that Samurai for this embarrassment.

I was ordered to take care of Lloyd. I was still rather angry and was tracking a lead on the snakes so that leads me here. On my bike dropping him off at an arcade.

"Kaia, I can help." he tried. I shook my head.

"Your not ready, not yet." i told him helping him off my bike, and handing him some money.

"well you could at least drop me off at a decent arcade." he grumbled.

"Or i could have tied you up in your room to make you get yourself free." i warned him. He stepped back apologetically. I revved the engine once before pulling out a simple necklace.

"put this on." i ordered holding it out to him.

"What is it?" he questioned taking it. It seemed to the normal eye to be a simple silver chain necklace with a golden fire pendant. Within the pendent was a tracker hooked to the Bounty.

"if you wander off i will be able to find you." i told him. "It only works if you are wearing it." i warned him. He nodded his head before putting it on.

"Thanks Sensei," i felt proud at the title.

"Don't let your uncle catch you calling me that." I smiled to him. He smirked before heading towards the door.

"See you soon, Lloyd." with that i took off.

It was late at night, all my tracking came up with nothing. No Samurai, and no Serpentine. I had my head down on my table. Something was bugging me.

"Has anyone seen my nephew?" Sensei questioned. Welp, there was the click. i jumped up.

"I'm sorry Sensei, it was a mental lapse. I'll get him now." i apologized running off. A hand came to my arm grabbing and holding my arm.

"it's getting dark out, we go together." Cole spoke confidently. I nodded before pulling away. Grabbing my cloak and the tracker's monitor. I moved on to the upper deck. As soon as I was past the door I was already going through the movements for the second vehicle form.

It was low to the ground, long bike, black with red lines and open wheels in the front and back. It was made for speed, and stealth. (Think Tron light cycle, just no light trails.)

The others got ready or already were ready. Speeding off the deck we launched off and into the city. I leaned forward the canopy forming over me. Speeding off to take the lead. I activated the tracker it light up pointing….. behind us?

I turned hard, planting one foot down on the pavement. Skid Marks forming on the pavement. The others braked hard turning to avoid hitting me, or in Jay's case overshot. Revving and pushing forward hard we headed out of town southwards. I didn't bother holding back on the throttle.

Why was Lloyd so far away? Why was the signal weak? Why did I have to forget about him till it was after dark? What kind of teacher am I? I should have let the kid tag along.

I clutched the controls even tighter. Jay came from above and flew low. With dessert around us sand kicked up blocking my sight. I growled focusing on the vehicle. I wanted to see and not have to look at the tracker at the same time.

I concentrated and the vehicle shifted the tracking device now gone from my wrist and the glass in front of my eyes light up. An outline of the jet appearing in the smoke and a line of light before me. A path to follow. I revved the engine and pushed forward. Leaning to the side and passing Jay. I could feel it draining my inner fire. Actually draining it away. Seems I had found the limit to the swords strength and was working on my own from here.

"Kaia!" Jay screamed from behind me. I looked back only to see that the land was only a blur and the distance that was being gained was rather incredible feet. I pulled back on the throttle the draining sensation cutting in half as I slowed. The others caught up to slowly to my liking.

"Kaia, is this even the right way?!" Cole questioned.

"Visualize fueling your vehicle your element and then a comlink and linked GPS!" i called out to them. Jay nodded his head the others watching.

"WOW!" Jay yelled all from all around me. I actually lost control for a moment.

"Volume, Jay, you are to loud." I groaned regaining control.

"How did you learn this Kaia?" Cole questioned me, joining into the link.

"I did accidentally when we were being attacked my the Serpentine. I did it this time on purpose." I answered him.

"So what are we tracking?" Zane questioned, he pulled up to my left and kept pace.

"Lloyd," I answered him.

"Yeah but how?" Jay questioned.

"I gave him a tracker," I answered him.

"YOU WHAT!?" Came four different voices.

"OY, I don't know about you but your voices are coming from all around me. So if you would all be so kind AS TO KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN! I only have two wheels." I yelled at them. "Jesh, I know Lloyd well enough that he would either try to find a better arcade or try to find a way to help us. So I gave him a disguised tracker. He knows that it is a tracker." I told them. "And he is wearing it or no feed would be coming in." I growled. The red lines seemed to glow a little brighter.

"Way to think ahead, Kaia." Jay called his jet doing a barrel roll.

"Let's just hope we can find him intact and not in a horde of Serpentine." Cole answered with a sigh .

"I have a feeling that you have just jinxed us," Zane responded. I sighed and pushed on. The boys chattered back and forth but I found myself staying silent. I could feel it in my bones. Morning was coming.

* * *

 _ **(Hours later as the sun rises)**_

We had snuck in slowly into the Snakes City and past the guards. On odd feeling had me pull back away from the boys. I took a different path, dubling back and sticking even closer to the shadows. A cheer went up from the gathering. No doubt a Slither Pit match to keep their blood thirst and battle minds engaged. I couldn't help the rumble that came from me.

"Huh, what was that?" A guard below me spoke.

"Sounded like a Constricti that is displeased. But isn't Pythor in the ring watching over the fights?" Another questioned. This greatly confused me. I sounded like a Constricti? But how could that be. A burn to my upper back grabbed my attention. It seemed dull. I placed a hand over the worst of the burn and other than that ignored it. I could look later. Curse my hatred of mirrors.

Back on track, the guards were moving seemed to be a shift change. Roars came from the crowd as I moved forward taking advantage. Looking out, I was near the edge of the fight. Pythor was watching from no doubt the position of the master of ceremonies. Scales on his right and the other Generals wondering about around the large snake statue. I edged my way to Lloyd everyone too distracted by the round. I wasn't going to look just yet.

"Lloyd," I called out softly. He turned, his eyes looked as if he had lost hope, seeing me seemed to spark something.

"Kaia," he was almost too loud.

"You should have stayed where I left you, Little One." Using the term of endearment I loved to use with him.

"I know," he said softly. I reached into the bars and ruffled his hair. I yell came from behind me. I had been spotted.

"We will come for you Lloyd. Just stay strong." I told him before turning.

"YOU!?" Pythor yelled from nearby.

I turned and looked into the arena, the boys and the Samurai were fighting. Welp, time to get us all out of here. I looked over to Pythor. He was still in the main area, the golden weapons by him. I pulled my weapon and charged. It was my own fault that I had stepped into the arena. Onto his field. This was not going to be fun.

The Samurai actually helped us, not only in getting away from Pythor but also getting the hell outta the city.

Landing on the sand away from the others, wasn't a good feeling. I walked past a large rock circling around as I checked my sheath for my sword happy it was still by my side. Rounding the rock i was greeted by the sight of the Samurai without their mecha suit. Their helmet off. They looked familiar, almost if I knew them.

"Who are you?" I questioned reaching out for them. The Samurai put their helmet back on before the I'm turning back to me. The golden weapons in hand. They tossed the pile over to me.

"I am a friend." they answered. Their voice scrambled by the voice changer.

"How do I know you? Please, i need to know." I was begging at this point. The Samurai only turned. Their suit of armor descending on this place.

"All will be revealed in time." they answered. I growled trying to grab them. They dodged but more than that. It was as if watching a mirror. It was the same way I dodged. They took my surprise as an opportunity and took off leaving me with the golden weapons.

I picked up the bundle and put my sword in its sheath before tracking back were the armor originated from

I found the boys. They were wondering about worriedly. I took the scythe into hand and waved it getting the boys attention. Cole on me first pulling me into a hug. I sagged into his arms.

"You had us worried." he spoke softly.

"I knew the Samurai." I spoke softly.

"What?" he questioned pulling away to look down to me.

"I knew them, before I lost my memory." I looked up to him. He softened slightly.

"Let's get home." he said softly. Pulling away to summon his vehicle. I pulled back from him handing the others their weapons. I pulled my blade and it sparked forming my bike. It was in the original flashy form, but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and find out how we would free Lloyd.

* * *

 _ **Good night or good morning, what ever it might be. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment or send a pm.**_


	12. What makes you tick?

_**Hi, it's been a few days, but be assured. I have not been idle. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Days had past, which we filled with training. Training to become, stronger, faster, better.

The Bounty was currently anchored in an extremely clear lake. Zane wished to test himself again handing me a timer before rushing off. He actually surprised me when he took a dive off the side. Noticing now what he wanted I started the timer.

Moving over to the railing at sat on the edge and waited. Jay's jet flew from above circling in the air a few times before disappearing. Jay himself landing on the deck.

"Hey Kaia, what's going on?" he asked.

"Zane's trying to beat his record." I answered him showing him the timer.

"7 minutes already, damn the guy is inhuman." Jay called out loudly. Cole soon ran out and grabbed my wrist, and dragged me off the railing.

"Need to borrow you Kaia." he said still pulling me along, even with my feet digging down.

"Hold on Cole, let me finish for Zane. He is trying to break his record." I told him. He stopped almost immediately.

"He is, what's his time right now?" he asked releasing my arm. I looked down to the time.

"8 minutes 15 seconds." I answered him. Cole whistled very impressed.

"damn." he muttered.

"why do you need me anyway?" I asked him.

"Two things," he answered. "One to see my record and the second…." he trailed off fidgeting with his hands. "I want to talk to you about something." I nodded my head. Something told me that the conversation would be interesting.

There was the sound of something surfacing. Looking over to see it was Zane surfacing. I smiled clicking the timer. Jay helped him aboard.

"How did I do?" he questioned me. Looking down I saw his time. Before tossing him the timer placing my right hand on my hip.

"You completely destroyed it, Zane." I smiled. Zane looked down happily at his score. With that my arm was grabbed by a very impatient Cole.

"See you guys later." I waved as I was dragged away not all that bothered by Cole.

He was telling the truth about me recording. I felt bad for the metal bar and the floor that had to hold all of these weights. Cole was in the end just showing off by doing the large load in one hand. When he was done we both decided on lunch. I made it. I was not going to let Cole make it if I could help it.

"So what did you want to talk about, Cole?" I questioned as I was cutting up some vegetables and chicken.

"Well, I…." he trailed off from where he was sitting. "I wanted to talk about us." he got out. My knife slipped the cut not being as fine as the rest. I glanced over my shoulder looking back to him.

"What about us Cole?" I asked picking up the cutting board and pushing the ingredients into the pot and coating it in olive oil. I heard a shuffling. Turning,I saw Cole had come over to me. He looked nervous. Then it hit me.

' _want more' Sensei's words filtered in._

"Well, um," he started slowly. "I wanted to know if I could take you out on a date?" he looked so…. Small at the moment. Like I could just blow on him and he would turn to dust. I turned my head to the side thinking.

"I understand if you don't want to." he spoke softly fidgeting again with his hands. He opened his mouth again to ramble. I took my chance. Pressing my hand over his mouth to cut him off.

"You are one great worry wort you know that Dusty?" I teased him lightly removing my hand. "I would like to go on a date with you." I told him. Not able to keep a smile from my face. His face brightened considerably and he pulled me into a tight hug. He wasn't even bothered by his nickname. Soon he pulled away, I turned back to the cooking and he stayed in eyesight.

"So have you thought of a nickname for me yet?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I have a few ideas, Firebird." he answered. It actually made me hesitate.

"Not bad, I like it." I told him. He smiled at that. "So are we going to tell the others?" I asked him as I added a few spices. I was actually wanting to make a good meal this time and took it easy.

"Let's wait just a bit," he answered. Placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly. I nod my head agreeing with him.

Soon enough the meal was cooked and ready. Cole was hesitant to eat at first. Remembering all the past meals. He took his first bite tentatively and promptly started to stuff his face leaving me to laugh with my plate in my hand.

Once all the mess was cleared and cleaned we went back to the deck to train. He was a bit uneasy but none the less we spared with everything we had. This would change things, but it would be a nice change i think.

* * *

(New Scene)

Jay and I were cheering on the sparing Zane and Cole. I was cheering for Cole and Jay for Zane. The two were locked in their wrestling. The door opened and Sensei walked out a case on his back. I stood my cheers and care for the fight leaving me. Jay followed and soon the fight ended as they caught sight of Sensei.

"Sensei?" i spoke questionably. He was frowning, he had been so sad since his nephew was captured. I had hooked the tracker to the Bounty's systems. It was both a blessing to see that he was still alive and a curse. The illusion that he was in our reach.

"You have done each of you." he said softly. "i am sorry that i have pulled away from you as i have but with my nephew in danger…" he sighed.

"We will get him back, Sensei." i promised. Cole stepped up placing a hand on my right shoulder. Jay stepped up on my left and Zane on Cole's right. He sighed.

"There is a story I must tell you, that I have never told you before." Sensei sighed glancing back at his pack. "It is a story of my brother and I, when we were boys. We were not enemies but best friends. One day, we trained together with katana when my blade went over the wall.

Knowing our father would be mad; My brother told me to go and retrieve my katana. I told him I could not.

In response to this he told me Not to Put off what could be done today till Tomorrow. And went to retrieve my katana.

While retrieving the Katana he was bitten by a legendary snake." he sighed "This snake's venom was responsible for the turning of my brother. And the loss of my closest friend." he spoke sadly. I stepped forward and hugged Sensei. He slowly accepted the hug and returned the hug.

"It's not your fault Sensei." I spoke softly releasing him. A weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you Kaia." he spoke softly. I smiled stepping back.

"I am going in search for allies. While you have come close to reaching your full potential physically you have yet to reach your inner full potential. You must face your locks, either it be hatred, sadness, or any strong emotion. For you, Kaia and Zane, it may be the most difficult." we nodded and bowed our heads to him. With that he walked past us. I watched him disembark stepping onto the rock formation we have dock against here in the desert.

I came to the railing continuing to watch till my mind was made.i jumped over the railing. Standing before chasing after him after he was down the mountain did I call out.

"Sensei, this help…" I started as he turned towards me. "The only willing to help a Garmadon is another Garmadon, and their is only one other." I spoke softly case the others were nearby. He sighed before nodding.

"You are very clever, my child. You always have been. Try not to kill your brothers while I am gone." he told me placing a hand on my shoulder and patting that same spot twice.

"I hope you find what you are looking for Master Wu." i spoke softly before hugging him. For a moment if was as if fire left me before returning. We parted and watched as he left on his journey.

We would be here when he returned. Ready and waiting for him with open arms, and a wary eye on his brother.

* * *

(Time Skip)

I woke early the next morning as was habit and dressed. Tieing my sword to my side I walked to Lloyd's room about to call for him to wake and enter his room, when I remembered. He was in the hands of a snake, not safe in his bed…

I sighed leaving the door heading up the stairs to the higher floors, before reaching the deck. Sadly activating the training course and getting to work. I miss that kid something awful. Felt like the hole I had in my heart grew even more.

* * *

 _ **Well, how did I do?**_


	13. Tick tock

_**Two chapters, that's right double upload**_

* * *

It had been three days since Sensei Wu left. We had all taken to our own ways of either training or searching It was late at the moment, I was in the meditation room which I had essentially turned into a large study. Piles of books, and papers all over the place looking for anything I could find on the Great Devourer, and the Fang Blades. With what I could find, we had a long road before us. There was close to nothing in the books of legends and history. Or in Sensei's scrolls just one thing was constant. The Great Devourer is dangerous, if seen run, hide and prey it doesn't find you.

I leaned back rubbing my face. It had been a long day. My mid was hitting the state of 'bleh', just short circuit from understanding to nope not processing. Not tonight.

I left the room heading to the main deck. Opening the door, the wind sent shivers down my spine, it was cold out. It was alright for now. I walked further out on the deck pulling my ipod out and my headphones.

Pressing play once the headphones were in, one of my current favorites began to play. One of my current favorites started to play, King by Lauren Aquilina. I found myself swaying with the rhythm and not to long after singing along with the singer.

As the song faded out to begin the next one. I pulled out on off the ear buds and turned ready to head inside and see what the boys left me for dinner. I walked right into a warm wall.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," I looked up at Cole's ace and he was smiling down at me.

"I only just found out," I told him a little nervous on this, a light blush coming to my face. When I pulled away he didn't try to pull me back.

"Dinner is getting cold, we left plenty." He told me softly.

"Thank you Cole." I smiled fondly to him. He turned about to leave when he looked over his shoulder at me.

"You are a good singer Kaia, trust me when I say that." With that he left the deck. There was a hidden meaning there. One that made me rather curious.

We were walking around town looking for the fang blades and asking people around town. Jay and Zane had gone so far as to print missing papers. Just as I was about to knock on another door Zane rushed past me, followed closely by Jay and Cole. Cole saw me and stopped.

"We're following the Falcon, come on." He yelled. My eyes widened. That bird had a habit of bringing us good fortune. I chased after them Cole and I catching up and running with Zane and Jay.

It seemed to turn into a long distance run. Passing through several different a desert, through a snowy plain, through forests, over a deep cavern and into a snowy wood. We had to leave teammates behind one by one. First Jay who stopped on the Mountain too winded to keeping climbing. Then Cole on the tree crossing the cassem. Each telling us to move on, that they would catch up.

As it grew later and later, the sun was in the process of growing down and i could feel my fire weakening as it did in the night. The cold pierced through the ninja gear. I may have lasted the longest but the cold was starting to be too much. I fell into the snow.

"Kaia," Zane came back to my side in concern.

"I'm alright, follow that bird. I'll wait for the others," i told him standing up once more. He nodded before running off. Once Zane had moved away i sat back down concentrating on my inner flame. The cold was borderline painful. I breathed a small flame into my hands to try and bring back feeling in my hands.

"Kaia," by Jay called out seeing me. He came to my side and helped me up. I moved close to his side. "crap, she is freezing." Jay rubbed my right arm to try and bring back was right behind him.

"Did Zane leave her behind?" Cole asked coming to my other side and trying to offer a little more shelter.

"i t-told himmmm to-o keep goooooing." my teeth chattered as they held me up.

"The cold must be even worse for her, counteracting her element and all." Jay spoke up.

"We need to get her out of here." Cole ordered his teammate.

"No, Zane is still out there. I'm not leaving till we all do." pulling away channeling my flame within ordering to burn to try and raise my core temperature.

"Kaia," Jay spoke softly. Cole slowly released me. We moved together, following the footprints. Coming first to the remains of a large robot. Seems Zane had a small battle. Following the footprints of the objous victor we found a tree with a door in laid. There were stairs going down was sitting on the floor looking broken as we come down the steps.

"Zane?" Jay questioned as we entered and started down the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"You okay?" Cole questioned at the unresponsive Zane.

"Zane?" i asked softly begging him to move. He sighed finley moving. Looking over to the table next to him. He picked up a blueprint, looked it over and **opened** his chest. We all gasped. Zane was an android. i left the others side moving forward to hug him from the side. He seemed so broken at this moment.

He pulled away standing up Cole pulling me away and back to his side.

"Well, this explains a few things." Jay spoke, "Also why you don't get jokes." He shrugged. Cole and I were still struggling over the information.

"It was because my funny switch was never on." With that he actually

flipped a switch and started to sing and dance. I watched as my older brother spun around the room dancing while singing hello my lover. I had to admit, it was rather funny. Put it was still rather disturbing. Jay just laughed

"Your a Nindroid," Jay cheered as he marveled over this. I lowered my gaze from him. This news may have broken Zane.

"Zane," Cole started. "Nindroid or not, you are our brother. We need you."

"I don't know, it just…" He started softly. "Doesn't feel right."

"Trust me when I say this Zane. I get what you mean." I told him looking him in the eye. "But please, don't let this stop you from doing things you love." I told him. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You are always welcome, Brother. Cole spoke softly his arm coming over my shoulder to guide me away, Jay, walking behind us, slowly.

Coming out the door ready to start on our journey back. Rumbling came from around us. We all circled up covering each others back.

"The hell?" Cole spoke from behind. The trees themselves seemed to be moving.

"What are those things?" Cole cried out.

"I don't know, but I already don't like them." I answered pulling my sword out. The creatures were large and seemed to not even be bothered by our mere existence let alone our attempt to fight them off.

Attempting to fight one of the creatures. I was kicked into a tree with enough force to knock all the snow off the tree and on to me. I was buried under the snow. I began to shake under the snow. Everything was numb. I was pulled out from the snow and into a strong chest.

"Damn, she is shaking like a leaf." Cole cursed pulling me a little closer.

"we best get moving towards the warmer regions of Ninjago." Zane spoke softly.

"she really doesn't look good." Jay was really worried. I tried to curl up tighter against Cole.

"You guys get em?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"Ya, Zane got em good. He unlocked his full potential." Jay praised our brother. I smiled up to him.

"Great going, Zane." I smiled over to him. He blushed lightly.

"It was my love of all of you that helped me through, but what is important now is to get you back to the Bounty." Zane spoke placing a hand on my head. Even with his colder than average body temperature, he seemed warmer than me.

"Sounds like a great idea," Cole agreed.

"Hey, Kaia maybe you could get your boyfriend to make you some coco." Jay tried to tease. Cole just gave him a deadpan of a look before he started moving.

"Sounds like a plan a dummy made, she needs several warm blankets soup and coco," Cole answered the remark.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jay as he looked shock.

"Could you not already tell the two have been attempting to go on a date for the past week?" Zane questioned Jay as I laughed from my place.

"Wh-wait WHAT?!" Jay cried out. "But?!"

"We just haven't had the time. With Sensei leaving and Kaia's obsessive tendencies with trying to find the fang blades through books." I poked his side at that.

"Oh relax, Dusty, we can curl up in the living room and watch a movie and get into my stash of popcorn while Jay helps Zane train with his new powers." I told him, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Of course you have an answer and the simple plan." he sighed.

"It's called being simple, I love the fact you want to treat me special, Cole. I really do, but we are ninja. The protectors of Ninjago till the Green Ninja rises. Something simple is all we really can do right now." I told him. He smiled fondly.

"Thank you, Firebird." He spoke softly.

"You two are sickeningly cute." Jay muttered.

"Easy Jay, i can still prank you." i told him.

"Enough Kaia, rest and try to keep warm," Cole told me gently. I sighed knowing he was likely going to be babying me for a while after we get home. I leaned my head on his shoulder concentrating the best I could. Yet, I could only really find myself falling asleep.

I woke up feeling rather warm, and comfortable. Looking up I saw I was in the main sitting room. On the couch, looking over I was leaning against Cole who was leaning against the arm. Zane was on the other side of me and Jay on the floor all of them fast asleep.

I smiled lightly before carefully moving out of Cole's grasp, leaving him with a pillow. Stepping onto the deck I was met by cold air, and the moon raising from over the horizon. It had been a day since Zane came to his full potential. A week since Sensei left us. A ding came from the bridge and then a ringing alarm. I felt fear grip my heart as I ran up the steps.

Coming onto the bridge the map was changing from normal and flashing red. The signal that was Lloyd was gone.

"No…" I spoke softly running to the map and typing on the keys trying to regain the signal.

"Kaia, what's going on?" I didn't look back to see who had talked I just kept putting in code i didn't even know, or at least I didn't know I knew. Arms circled around me and pulled me away trapping my arms at my side.

"NO!" I cried out trying to break free of the person's grip kicking out. My gaze on the stupid lying screen.

"Kaia, it's no use, you need to stop. Calm down." Jay called from behind my ear.

"Let me go Jay!" I screamed trying to break his hold. "He's just a boy!" I yelled trying even harder to break free. I broke his hold turning to punch Jay, and get him away When a second pair of arms stopped me from doing so.

"Kaia," they called as I struggled even harder. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for him now. We can only hope they found the tracker and removed it." It was Cole trying to calm me down. He was the strongest so that did help him there. I struggled a bit more before breaking down at the loss.

I cried into Cole's chest as he just sat stroking my back. "He's just a little kid." i choked into his chest. A feeling of sorrow and sympathy in my chest. He let me use him as a comfort pillow as I cried, calming down a while later. I coughed rather hard as I sniffled.

"It is likely he is still alive, the Serpentine are aware that he is valued to us." Zane spoke softly. I nodded my head stifle. Reaching out to grab Jay's sleeve. He flinched for a moment.

"Sorry Brother," I spoke my voice was rather horse. Zane placed a hand on my forehead.

"It's okay, Kaia, you two where close, and you are rather protective." he said softly.

"It seems our predictions were correct, she is ill and this has made her condition worse." Zane spoke in concern. I said nothing as I tucked myself closer to Cole.

"Let's get her to her room for now. Let her asleep and we will see to more tomorrow." Cole said softly. "Help me up I doubt she wants to be jostled around. I fell asleep in all the movements.

 _ **Thoughts?**_


	14. Chapter 14 Sickness, A Plan, and Bridges

_**I lied, it's a triple. I am mixing the episodes a bit. I want it that way. Enjoy**_

* * *

I woke with a groan. Opening my eyes only to be blinded by light and way to cold.

"Kaia, you awake?" The voice was entirely too loud. Cracking one eye open it was Jay, and he looked rather concerned. I groaned again forcing myself up.

"Turn out the lights please," my throat felt like sandpaper as I spoke. He scrambled to shut off the lights and went to the door. Shouting Zane and Cole's names. I winced covering my ears. Why did he have to be so loud?

Gentle hands came to my arms, pulling my hands from my ears. I looked up to see a worried Cole inspecting my ears. Wanting to make sure I hadn't burned myself, again.

"You okay?" he whispered softly taking my ears into account.

"Head hurts," I whimper softly. He hugged me lightly over the shoulder before pulling away.

"We will keep it down, Zane is making you some soup now," He spoke softly fixing the covers. "Rest for just a bit longer,"

"But there is work to be done," I protested lightly.

"We can handle it like we did once before." Cole assured. He kissed my forehead pushing me down against the pillows my eyes already closed as asleep took me once more.

* * *

Zane came in a few hours later, interrupting the silence holding a bowl of broth. Looking up to him he smiled a bit.

"With your love of potatoes in mind I have made potato soup. It should help you regain a good deal of strength." He grinned. I sighed sitting up a bit.

"Ever the optimistic, Zane." just as the words left my mouth Jay ran into the room.

"I FOUND A FANGBLADE!" He cheered making my ears ring. I clasped my hands over my ears tightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Cole hissed entering my room shortly after. "You know Kaia's ears are sensitive, and that it's worse because she's sick."

"With that it would be best if you took this elsewhere." Zane spoke still holding the soup.

"No," I spoke up looking to them. Lowering my hands. "We need those Fangblades. Ninjago is more important than one sick Ninja. What did you find Jay." I looked up to them sitting up and letting my legs hang over the edge of the bed.

"Well, I was looking for blackmail material on Cole, when I found this." He opened an old photo album. It showed a blade in a trophy.

"Funny how one finds what they were first looking for without even trying." I mused

"Damn, The Fang Cup is one of the most coveted awards in all of Ninjago." Cole sighed.

"Awards," I questioned looking up to him. Zane set down the bowl on the nightstand and sat next to me on the bed. Jay moved over to the chair I had by the window.

"Yes… It's the award for performance competition."

"Well we could win that," Jay spoke.

"Our fighting skills have improved and it is enjoyable to watch a Katana when we use our elements. Especially Kaia's routine." I blushed lightly before a coughing fit took me.

"I might not be much of a help with that." I groaned.

"Not that type of performance I'm afraid but Kaia's katana would fit if she were well enough. It's a singing and dancing competition. I groaned at his words. I fell back against my pillows.

"What's that about?" Jay questioned no doubt looking at Cole.

"I caught her on the deck one night singing to the stars. It was shortly after Llod first started living with us." Cole seemed rather proud.

"Why wasn't I told about this," Zane questioned.

"It doesn't matter now, the competition is in a week, or at least the qualifiers are." Cole sighed.

"I don't know if we could pull off anything with me sick and us pulling together a song essentially last minute." I spoke lifting my head from my pillows.

"We might be able too," Cole spoke, shrugging. "But you would have to met my father. And trust me, he is worse then Sensei on a really, really bad day." Cole answered.

"It's a chance," I spoke softly.

"One we best take." Zane added.

"Yea, and I can finally dable in more poetry." Jat cheered. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Jay.

"Out," I hissed at the loudmouth. He scampered out at the looks Cole and Zane sent them.

"I will need to go talk to dad, and try to figure something out. He hasn't forgiven me for not following in his footsteps and going to a performing arts college." Cole sighed.

"Good luck, Dusty." I called after him.

"Now for you, you must rest, soup tea, water, and sleep , nothing more till you are well." Zane ordered.

"You got it doc," I yawned only to start coughing again as I laid back. He pulled the blankets over me. Leaving the soup and me.

* * *

The next day I was feeling better. Walked out and sat with the boys. Cole came to an agreement with his father. He would train all of us, in singing and dancing. We would arrive the next day at his home. All the boys ganged up on me to get me back in my room. A pile of books on my nightstand. Book Cole picked out. Most of them were song books. Tea Zane left and Jay just hung out to chatter till Zane took pity on my poor ears and took him away. Looking over the songbooks I looked over the songs. What would be a good choice. Or at least, a good place to start.

Being at the doorway of a rather large house had me gulp.

"Relax Kaia, my Dad is a cool guy once you get used to his crazy ways." Cole tried before using the doorbell. Four voices sung in harmony 'Welcome."

"Now that is not strange at all," Jay muttered.

"People grow up in different environments, Jay. Zane with an encouraging single father, inventor, You in a junkyard, and Cole a music studio?" I asked looking over to him. Cole nodded his head with a wistful look.

The door opened and a man with a can opened the door. He saw Cole and I saw his face brighten some before darkening a bit.

"Son," He started offering his hand. "It's good to see you, and you used the doorbell to." He tried to smile. Come just turned his head and frowned. I stepped up to Cole's father.

"Sorry about him, Mr. Lou." I gave him a soft smile. "He is just a little moody today." I glanced back rather concerned.

"It's alright, Young Miss, We drove each other apart long ago." He sighed. "Please come in I have some tea on and I can see what I have to work with." He assured us in. The bond between the two did seem to be shattered. They had different interests, but still when one got excited the other got angry or upset in some other fashion.

"Kaia, I would like to talk to you in private, if you would." Lou held a door open. I glanced to the others before following. I had sung a little since coming into the house. Though really all it truly was was harmonizing.

"I have an idea with you, you are nervous when out of your element." he spoke as he began to pace. "My son spoke that you do well with your sword. Spoke of an elegant Katana. Could you demonstrate for me." He asked picking up the case that held our weapons.

"I can do that yes," I said taking out my sword. It felt good to feel its weight in my hands.

"Yes, now I also want you to do it with music in the background." he spoke turning on some music. I felt the rhythm start to move through me. Starting side to side I traced the back of the blade as I felt fire flare and come to life around and inside of me. I took a deep breath just as the other instruments joined the piano I started to move twisting my blade in my hands and moving back and forth. Fire formed at the outer edges of reach and moved with me as I went. When the song came to an end I looked over to Mr Lou. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"Now if we can get you to sing. Then you will be a shoe in for the competition." he smiled.

"I don't know Mr. Lou." I spoke placing my sword back in the case. "I just don't feel that great about a lot of eyes all on me." I answered.

"Then let me tell you this bit of advise. Find your center. That calm in the storm hold onto it and don't let yourself be dragged into the storm. If you can dance like that. Move as fluidly as Flames dancing from one log to another, to any music, there is not a doubt in my mind that once you leave the life of a ninja you will not be able to provide for yourself as a performer." He smiled. I scratched the back of my head.

"Thanks ." I told him.

"Now then, onto another matter." He spoke beconing me towards the couch. I sat taking the cup of tea and lifted the cups to my lips to drink. "My boy is treating you right yes?" I almost did a spit take. I put down the cup.

"Sir,"

"Come now, me and my son may no longer be close, but I still care for him. I do want to be part of his life." Mr. Lou spoke softly. I sighed.

"Broken bridges, were the river grows and the ground is covered." I muttered.

"Pardon," Mr. Lou questioned.

"It's nothing, Yes, Cole treats me well, we have been too busy to go on an actual date yet but we do try to see each other when we can. Usually ends with us sparing or falling asleep cuddling on a couch." I smile fondly. He nods his head nodding slowly.

"Good, very good," He muttered.

"Mr. Lou, why is it you don't accept him as a fighter?" I questioned. "He fights for the good of all Ninjago, to keep innocent lives safe…" I tried. He sighed

"I know that now, but when he left… well… I was not the best father to him. He loved being outside, yet I tried to keep him contained in a studio. He tried to please me, I tried to make him something he was never meant to be and the gap formed." He sighed.

"Cole still loves you," I told him. "He thinks you are still disappointed in him and his sorry has turned to bitterness and anger that he aims at you. When really he is angry at himself for not pleasing you." I told him. He sighed at this a weight seemingly off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Kaia."

"Don't thank me yet, you still need to bridge the gap."

"With you with Cole, I think my job is just a little easier." Mr. Lou smiled. I put down my now empty cup and stood up.

"Cole says you have a younger sister," A headache came very suddenly and I fisted my hands.

"So we believe, yet I don't know a name or who they are." I answered.

"Who ever they are, I believe they are very lucky to call you a part of their family." He smiled. I felt light headed as I left the room. Cole, Jay and Zane were practicing something and I entered. Cole hit something off key as he stood up.

"Kaia, you are looking pail, are you alright?" He asked coming to my side.

"It's just a headache," I told him.

"The Sick kind of headache?" Jay asked, "Or the memory flash one?" He finished.

"Memory flash," I answered.

"Let's get you to bed, you tend to remember more once you have slept." Zane spoke his protectiveness showing just a little bit.

"Yeah let's do that," I answered shakenly.

"Jay Zane, can you see to her, I need to talk to my father." The two nodded as they came on both sides of me to help me walk up to the borrowed rooms.

* * *

(TIME SKIP)

I woke with a gasp, and then a name came from my lips. "Nya?" The name was familiar the echo of a small girl, with bright blue eyes and a short bob of black hair. I had a name now, but will it be of any true help now. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I called standing up. It was Zane.

"Are you alright, I heard a sound of distress?" He questioned.

"I have a name," I answered him bowing my head. "I have a little sister named Nya." I told him.

"We should tell the others," Zane spoke coming over to me side lowering his head peering down at me.

"Not yet, we need to worry about the Fang Blades, Then we can worry about finding out about my past.

"Very well, but we should tell them and soon." Zane spoke. I nodded my head thinking on other matters. Was I to be the Master of Fire when the Green Ninja comes? Could I leave to find Nya? What the heck am I going to do, and why did that black bob haircut look so familiar?

* * *

 _ **comments**_


	15. Compitition

_**Hi, I might rewrite this, again, seriously I could not decide on this one. I rewrote it three times and I still think it is horrible.**_

It was another two days of practicing with Mr. Lou. He worked mostly on Cole and I. Much to Cole's disappointment. I did my best to keep a middle ground between the two and the fun thing was. When the sun went down and all was said and done, Cole and I would head up to the roof and spar. He would be so pent up he would just brood until I asked him to spar. From there things continued on. Till the last day. Just as we were finishing a spar we were done on the ground, in the backyard. A call rang out.

"I knew it, I knew it," Mr. Lou cheered as he came down the patio pointing at us. I looked up to Cole confused. He shook his head with a shrug at my silent question. His hands clasped on his cane before him.

"You were holding out son, do that last movment again, if you would both please." He looked so excited. Again the silent questioning we both just shrugged. He had just kicked were I had ducked. So we stepped back into a normal fight stance.

"You sure about this?" Cole questioned looking at me wanting the truth.

"Yeah, it's just a mock fight," I told him. He nodded his head in agreement and with that we started. Mr. Lou drilled us wanting us to move slowly in a fight. It continued for a long time well into the night.

"Dad, enough, the Auditions are tomorrow and we need to rest." Cole reprimanded. Mr. Lou stepped away, not wanting to push as he once did.

"I am sorry, Cole, but you two have given me several ideas for the actual competition next week. And I believe, you will like the new routine even better than the old. With that he left us in the cool night's air.

"You okay Cole?" I asked rather concerned

"Yeah, I'm a fine." he grumbled. Looking off to where his father had disappeared too. I poked him in the side

"Come on tell me the truth, Cole." I told him, moving to where I was cutting off his sight of the house. He sighed looking down to me.

"Kaia, you were sick only yesterday. Now you had to stay out here for a few hours." He spoke concerned as he took my hand.

"Well if you are that worried let's get inside and warm up. I think I spied some hot coco in the shelves earlier." That did get his attention. He loved chocolate as much as I loved my family.

(Time Skip)

We got the audician over and done with, us getting past rather easily with light singing, Mr. Lou was working us even harder. The harshness of his words only set off the phantom sensations or pain on my back and arms. It was making me into a bundle of nerves. Ready to just make a run for it. I had found myself speaking less and less.

Another argument broke out and Cole made it were no one had to sing anymore. I was thankful for that. Even with this I still wanted to make a run for it.

Getting out of my bed and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast with the others. Another argument broke out. Cole had noticed my nerves and also Jay's. Getting us the free day Jay ran away from the house Zane chasing after him to make sure he stay out of trouble. Cole pulled me along and out of the house.

"Are you okay, Kaia?" He asked rather concerned leaning down to be on level with me.

"I'm alright," I answered him. "Could we go into town, I don't really want to stay at the house all day." I asked him. He smirked.

"I thought you would never ask." He spoke sounding relieved. He took hold of my wrist and pulled. Before I knew it we were far out of the house running away from the small hell that had been a week.

We went to the competition only to be meght by Pythor and his followers. There Baritone whatever were absolutely horrible. I glared at Pythor from the side of the stage from behind the curtain.

"Kaia," Cole asked stepping up behind me. I turned and gave him a small smile before going back to glare at the snake.

"He ate someone." I spoke softly not wanting there to be a panic. He followed my gaze.

"He does seem a little pudgy. Cole sighed in agreement. "I don't know if I feel comfortable with you noticing that." Cole spoke reaching down to comb his fingers through my hair.

"Oh hush you, You are the only one I notice in a romantic light," I tried to pacify.

"Oh so you look at others?" He questioned raising an eyebrow . I moved away from the curtain to have a proper conversation with him

"Cole," I spoke softly. His hand came to my face a smirk forming.

"I'm just teasing Kaia." he smirked kissing my forehead. "You okay with the recent change Dad made?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not the one who has to sing now am I?" I asked putting up a false brovo. "What are you singing anyway?" I asked. Cole and his dad had been talking in hushed tones for the past day and a half.

"You will see," Cole spoke with a smile still present. The dance Mr. Lou had us doing was very close to our fighting styles so it wasn't much of a challenge.

"You may not admit it, Cole, but you are in your element here." I told him.

"I was raised in it, born really. makes me wonder…" he trailed off.

"Wonder what, Cole?"

"What would have been if I had completed that stupid move." he answered darkly.

"Well," I started. "You would have likely been one of the most eligible bachelor going from one girl to the next. Me likey in some gutter wandering around aimlessly. Zane, running around still pushing his limits."

"And Jay in some high end collage." Cole finished with a sigh . We looked at eachother a smile forming.

"till something called us to Ninjago. You wanting a good fight." Cole grinned.

"You would come out not wanting to be showed up by a girl." I smirked.

"Oy!" he shouted indignantly he lunged for me. I laughed spinning just out of reach. He was careful not to go through the curtain turning in an attempt to catch me.

"enough of that now." We turned to see Mr. Lou walking up towards us flanked by Zane and Jay. Jay meshing with a remote while Zane held a Cape I was supposed to wear. Cole and I were both wearing dress robes for today.

"Are you two ready," Mr. Lou asked us. I look the crimson red cape with red accents, from Zane pulling it over my shoulders and tieing it into place.

"Ready as will ever be." I answered.

"we are ready Dad." Cole answered. Mr. Lou nodded to his son before holding out my sword to me.

"Remember, use this in the end." Mr. Lou answered.

"Still jealous that your dragon taught you how to use your weapon like that." Cole muttered softly.

"Maybe you should have trained those eight months and impressed Rocky." I elbowed him in the side a smirk on my face.

"how could I, you charmed the dragons into liking you more than us." Cole spoke in an essaspered tone. Our name was called and we turned to the stage.

"You two have fun." Jay looked up from his invention giving us a smile.

"We will keep the Serpentine from getting to you two." Zane promised. I nodded to Zane.

"Break a leg you two," Mr. Lou smiled to us both. I just looked at him confused.

"Why should we break a leg, isn't that counter productive?" I questioned and it caused the others to start laughing as Cole pushed me on stage.

We came to the middle of the stage and stood across from each other. On my right and his left sat the crowd and on my left his right was the curtain.

"Remember," Cole said softly. "It's just you and me." He said softly.

"They don't exist," I finished what he had told me on the car ride here. He nodded a smile on his face, We crossed wrists and raised our other arms to our respective diaphragms. The notes started to filter in and Cole opened his mouth to speak. The song was easy to recognize.

Tired, I should have known. It was easy to recognize the beat. We moved in harmony A well telegraphed already dictated fight. One that it was him pulling away to sing and talk as I turned at times fire licking at my hands and feet. It felt… like I was on Flame again. Free and floating…. it was exhilarating.

There was a sound from above. We both looked up and there falling from above were Serpentine. The fell around us. Cole, for the amazement that was Cole didn't even hesitate or stop singing. We moved back to back. ducking and weaving. When one got close to Cole I saw out of the corner of my eye Mr. Lou he was frantically waving a red lace. His symbol for sword. I pulled my sword with this and fire danced around us.

"Just let me love you when your heart gets tired." I sang with Cole before moving into action fire circled. Responding to my call as I twisted and spun protecting Cole.

As the notes come to an end there is a weight on my shoulders before it leaves me. Cole's feet hit the head of a Serpentine and he balls up flipping once, twice three times before landing on his feet clashing the last with clawed fingers and a growl.

The crowd went wild as Cole spun around at me beaming as he ran up to me and hugged me tight. The crowd and announcers cheering about how he completed the once thought impossible move called, the Triple Tiger Sashay.

"I did it," he muttered unbelieving,

"You sure did tiger." I smiled hugging him tight. Pulling away Mr. Lou, Jay and Zane ran up to us. All smiling, all with praises on his lips.

"Son, I am sorry, and I am very proud of you." Mr. Lou spoke, his pride very noticeable on his face and in his voice. Cole hugged him tightly.

Soon the Blade cup was brought to us. Cole accepted the award. He couldn't stop smiling. We were all backstage before he spoke again

"Thank you Kaia." He smiled down at me. I just smiled up to him and shrugged.

"It was a group effort Dusty." I elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"You just helped me get there Firebird." He winked. There was a clatter We both looked up to see a solid mass of scrap metal falling from above.

"Look out," Jay screamed him and zane moving away. They now had the cup. It was to late for me and Cole to get out of the way. He pushed me down covering me as the metal fell over us. I closed my eyes waiting for pain only for there to be none. Slowly opening my eyes I looked up To see… Cole glowing. His Gi was in place, even though it wasn't before.

"You alright," He asked not even bothered with the weight on his back

"Cole… You…" He looked over himself.

"Well, seems I've done it." He spoke happily. "Now let's get rid of this shall we." He spoke rhetorically pushing up on the weight, getting the metal off of us both.

"You're alive," jay cheered moving some of the metal away as Cole got us free. He hugged Cole tight and Zane offered me his hand. I clasped his arm before I noticed something.

"The blade cup," I whispered. Laughing came from behind us. We turned to see Pythor laughing. He and the other Serpentine leaving the building.

"So even when we win we fail." I sighed A hand came to my shoulder. Turning to look it was Cile. He pulled me in close to him and kissed me hard.

"Umph,"

"Aw gross," Jay groaned. Two chuckles accompanying him. I relaxed into the kiss, he pulled away soon after.

"Sorry, I had to," Cole apologized at the deep blush on my cheeks. I just pressed against his side covering my inflamed cheeks. Cole just laughed good naturally.

 _ **Was it as bad as I thought?**_


	16. Intel, and The Past

_**Hey, hope you like this. This does have darker themes to this chapter for we all know, the world is not sunshine and rainbows.**_

I sighed looking down at the blade of The Golden Sword. The dreams, or really flashes of memory on Nya, were becoming common in my dreams. Nya's age alternating between that of a little bab, to a teen of about 16 years? And everything in between. There was laughter, smiles, screams, cries, and one of horror. I hated the one of horror, for it was also border line begging.

Putting down the sword on my bed; I clasped my hands seeing them tremble. Trying to calm myself. I mentally called up the schedule. It had been a week since the competition not a single sign of Serpentine or Lloyd. Jay had a date tonight with some girl he met in town, Cole was with his father trying to patch up his relationship more. So it would only be me and Zane on the Bounty tonight.

I left my room picking my sword back up as I left. Taking up the black cloak and the sword belt. Putting on the clak and the belt. I overed the golden hilt with worn leather. Stopping in the study I found Zane.

"I'm heading out," I spoke getting Zane's attention.

"May I ask were?" Zane questioned looking up from his upgrades to his pet.

"Ninjago city." I answered him. He nodded.

"Stay safe Kaia," He bid his goodbye as I turned. Let's see if the underbelly of Ninjago had any intel for me.

Walking into a bar was much easier then I had originally thought. Sitting down, my hood pulled low and my sword appearing normal did wonders in blending in.

"What can I do you for?" the bartender questioned moving close. I pointed to a familiar looking bottle behind him.

"he," he chuckled backing off after depositing the cup and bottle before me. I sat drinking, tapping into the swords power to keep the alcohol from really entering my system.

"well now, what a stranger like you doin round ere eh?" one man asked. He was shiny in his own grease his hair matted.

"I'm looking for someone." I answered watching him.

"For the right price, I can tell you anything." he grinned.

"I'm looking for a Garmadon." I answered watching him.

"now that will cost you a pretty penny, sweetheart." he grinned.

"sit, let us…. Negotiate this price." I drawled out gesturing to the seat. He sat and just as he reached out to touch me I slammed a knife down. Catching the fabric of his shirt against the counter. People didn't even notice us. He froze in those few moments and it was enough to put in another knife to keep him pinned.

"Tell me what you know." I growled. "or tonight you will feel pain." I snarled the last part into his ear. He was trembling. No doubt used to being played high dollar for his intel. He shook his head no. Denying me. Time to show him I was serious. I slammed down my final Kuni into the flesh of his hand careful to avoid bone.

He screamed in pain trying to pull away only making worse. Other patrons froze looking at us but looked away soon after not wanting to interfere.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I will show you even more pain." I hissed.

"It's been said that the war Lord was spotted with his younger brother a few days ago at the outskirts of Ninjago. Appeared in some blue portal." he whimpered.

"What of his son?" I asked shortly after.

"There have been glimpses. The boy is a prisoner of the Serpentine. Kept in a small cage."

"was that so hard?" with this I pull the kuni out of his hand. He yelped trembling violently. Removing the other two kuni I put them away and deposited some yen on the table, and left. The intel was heartening.

Walking out of the bar I found myself being followed. Stepping into an alley they still followed.

"So you the one who put hole in our informant?" the leader growled.

"oh, I saw no claim on him." I remarked watching them, pulling my kuni fiddling with it. It unnerved them.

"why you!" the one on the leader's right snarled.

"get her," the leader ordered. I felt a feral grin forming on my face.

"well then, let's dance." I pulled my second kuni holding them in reverse grips. One welded a gun the other two knives. Switching the hold on my left knife I threw it. The sound if metal hitting flesh was loud in the alley. Then his scream followed. I had hit him right in the shoulder were the arm and shoulder met.

"if you want your friend to live I suggest you take him to the hospital." I hissed eyeing the other two they looked at each other taking a step back before they both took off running. Taking their downed leader with them. My commlink beeped once before opening.

"Kaia, Serpentine spotted a mega monsters amusement park." Zane informed me. As i pressed a hand over my ear

"I'm on my way," i answered softly. Lowering my hand. I pulled my blade and it pulsed dully.

 **'I am disappointed,'** A voice spoke in my ear. It wasn't one of the boys. It sent shivers down my back. **'Maybe my father was right. You're not ready.'**

The sword glowed brightly pulling me through my thoughts. The voice was clearly male, but who was it.

'Please hurry Kaia, Jay has engaged, and he is alone.' Zane was worried. Sparking the sword the bike formed.

"Don't worry," I answered my thoughts dulling into the background. "I am on my way."

(time skip)

Arriving at the park I was forced to dismiss the bike it was way too crowded to weave through. There where screams coming from within the park. Running in I spotted Jay trying to unchain a civilian from a coaster cart on a one way ticket to smashville.

Pythor and his followers off in a corner pointing. I charged forward, towards the laughing Snakes. Eyes landing on the fang blade. Fire blazed, Pythor turning as I reached the first of his followers. My sword piercing the Serpentine hide with ease a strangled cry going out.

"stop her!" he roared pointing a clawed finger at me.

"Pythor!" I roared. "You coward!" I raised my arms to my right before spinning. Fire licking around me. Fire fueling my Spinjitzu. I spun around hitting them back fatally injuring a few others, but I was surrounded. A Constricti slammed their tail into my side throwing me into the waiting tail of it's tribesmen squeezing me tight. I choked panic swelling

"Hot!" he yelled, releasing me as fire had kicked through his scales burning him. I growled the blade seemed to melt becoming purely flames. I plunged it into the offending Serpent. They actually backed away. Far enough to be out of reach with serpents behind me waiting for an opening. I was burning out. There was a thundering the Sermeri landing above me and Jay seemingly transparent and flying.

"Kaia, are you alright?" he asked panicked.

"I want a group snuggle session after all of this." I answered the blade dulled in the fire turning back to it's sword form.

"I think we can do that." he cheered. Before engaging our enemies. We sent them packing.

We watched as the serpentine went into a tunnel. Just as Cole and Zane arrived.

"Is anyone hurt?" Cole asked rushing up to my side looking me over.

"I'm alright, though Kaia did try to take all of them on at once.

"yeah, just throw me in the gutter." I said faking a ball toss. Cole seemed even more worried.

"cole, I'm fine," I told him nugging his shoulder.

"she is correct, I am detecting no more than high fatigue levels and bruises." Zane spoke up.

"Anyway guys," Jay called on our attention. We all looked up at him. He pulled the Semeri up and they or rather she removed her helmet .

I looked at her for a moment as she just stood there next to Jay. She was in the Semuri armor her Mecha suit not far off. I looked at her in the eyes bring down my hood. My head and chest irradiated with pain but I focused, making Nya an anchor

"Nya?" I questioned stepping forward carefully. One foot before the other.

"Kai," Her eyes widened quite a bit. As she looked me over.

"Wait you know each other?" Jay questioned.

"It this the same Nya that you spoke of?" Zane questioned.

"She told you one of her dreams?" Cole questioned. A light hint of jealousy in his tone.

"You're alive!" Nya cheered as she crashed into my chest hugging me tightly. I slowly responded with slow movements wrapping her into protective hug. My heart feeling as if the hole was shrinking just a little. "I… in the dessert…. I wasn't sure." She sobbed into my chest. I laid my chin on her head. I felt amazed and grateful.

"Always getting worked up on my account, Little One." The words slipped out as I held her just a bit tighter.

"I don't like that I have to say this," Cole sighed stepping up towards us. "But it would be best if we moved this reunion to a safer place."

"Cole is correct, there still may be snakes around." Zane Spoke in support of Cole.

"What do you have to say of this, Nya?" I questioned looking down to her. She nodded her head but only tightened her hold. I leaned own a bit and picked her up holding her bridal style. Zane took the mecha suit, I went with Cole in his vehicle and Jay flew as Zane's wingman.

Back at the bunty I sat still holding her in the Sitting Room. She wasn't crying, but she was trembling. I pet her hair trying to sooth her.

"Why did you never come back?" She asked sounding broken. "You promised to always be there." She seemed so small, as if the child in the faded memory.

"I'm sorry, Nya, it was not intentional." I told her softly.

"Kaia, lost her memories," Jay cut into the conversation.

"What?" She questioned looking back to the boys.

"Kaia came to the monastery we were first staying at with no memory and only instinct on how to fight." Cole spoke up. "She knew basics on how to care for herself and how to cook. But when it came to humor or or anything with true memory…" He trailed off.

"She has only recently started to remember." Zane spoke.

"It has only given me waking nightmares." I continued. Nya shifted in my hold. I wanted to move. Do something, but I kept myself in place. She was too important. "I only started to see you in my dreams recently. Some with you, when you were small… Did I really melt metal and form it into a knife?" I asked her thinking over the dream. She bursted out laughing and the others just looked surprised.

"That's what you remembered?!" She asked faking being scandalized. "Dad didn't know whether to be impressed or mad at you! And Mom," She was holding her sides in her laughter. I smiled fondly at this watching as she slowly pulled away to sit next to me.

"And Mom… what?" I questioned. The boys where listening in to but I didn't mind..

"Mom was scandalized, yelled at dad about the dangers and how of course fire came first with you." She continued to laugh. "And you were just sitting there playing with the metal knife trying to sharpen it like dad would do in the shop."

"So dad was a blacksmith?" I questioned

"Yeah, He owned a shop called the Four Weapons." Nya explained a fond smile still on her face and a light of happyness in her eye. "He took you almost everytime after that to work in the forge. You flourished in the Forge and you were so happy when you forged your first sword when you were 8." She smiled laying her head back on the couch pillow. Then the smile vanished.

"It all changed when His people came for you." She growled out the pronoun.

"His?" Zane questioned for me.

"Our Once Master," She hissed. "He heard of a Prophecy, I don't know the line in of of itself, but it is about A Fire Mistress, The Ninja's of Ninjago, and the Fate of Ninjago." She explained. I pet her hair, running my hands through her hair. She leaned into the touch.

"You are louder now," She commented looking up to me.

"Am I now?" I asked her. Tilting my head looking down to her.

"Yes, He had forbade you from talking unless it was absolutely necessary." She answered. "You used to communicate through growls and rumbles."

"So that was were I got the habit," i hummed leaning back.

"Yeah, when she gets really angry she still does that." Jay cut in.

"Or when she's really out of it or comfortable," Cole added.

"Yeah, you tend to tease me on it," I deadpanned looking at him blankly. He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're like a cat, okay." He said not remorseful, at all.

"It is late, we should go to bed." Zane spoke just as Jay yawned.

"We can prepare a room," Zane started.

"Let her stay in my room. I'll either join you in the bunkroom or stay in Lloyd's." I told them. They nodded I glaced to Jay and then to Nya before looking back to him. He got the hint and stood.

"Come on, Nya, I can show you the way." He cheered. She went with him when I nudged her along. He could be trusted. Just as she was about the room she turned around and ran up to me hugging me tight.

"I watched you change, under his hold. You are better than when you left." She spoke softly. "You are a mix of what you where with him."

"I hope that I can be the sister you deserve, Nya." I spoke softly. As I hugged him tightly. Soon she pulled away leaving with Jay. As she left my anchor was removed my headache returned a full force.

"Kaia, are you alright?" Cole asked moving over to my side, as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm okay, I think it's just my head trying to recall the memories she talked about." I told him. Trying to pacify him.

"Okay, you should go to bed soon." He kept up with the soft voice. Zane now leaving the room.

"Not yet," I told him softly. "I need to think, process all of this." Referring to the full day.

"Okay, try not to stay up too late." Cole whispered kissing my temple and hugging me over my shoulders before standing and leaving.

"Cole," I called out looking back to him. He stopped looking back to me. "Thank you, for dealing with me and my crap." I told him. He smiled fondly. Leaning down over the couch to gather me up into his arms and hug me tight.

"You dealt with my crap, and this compared to all that. It's only fair." He said softly. He lightly kissed my cheek before pulling away and leaving the room. I really need to do something for him.

I braced my knees against my knees, and laced my fingers laying my chin there. Dazing off into space.

Memories drifted past just out of reach, pain flared on my back as it normally did in these situations. Being just a dull ache. I didn't know how long I was drifting within my mind. The candle wax was low when a scream rang out. The scream drawing a memory before my eyes.

 _ **It was a red and gold decorated room held up by pillars. Artifacts and odds and ends hanging around the room. There were people in the room. Standing up I looked about. It seemed as if I was the same height as I was in the present. I heard a noise and turned.**_ _ **There was a man on a throne. His face blurred and unidentifiable. Another on his right. With men standing guard around the room.**_ _ **"YOU FAILED ME!?" the man screeched jumping up from the throne. A small form was kneeled down before him on the lowered form wearing a Black Gi with purple highlights. They were small and did not move from their position. I tried to move to call out. But my voice was Frozen and I could not move anywhere.**_ _ **"Master," a hoarse voice came from the black figure. Not even moving as they spoke. Head still lowered lowly.**_ _ **"Silence!" He roared as he slapped them. A pain coming to my cheek. The figure must have been me. This must be a memory that was tied to the burns on my back."Your failure has not only failed to bring me a new trophy to add to my collection, but delay my plans!" He pacing back and forth on the steps of his throne.**_

 _"Kaia!" **scream sounded both real and of the memory. trying to get my attention the figure tensed moving for the first time since the memory began.**_ _ **"Oh yes," the so-called Master cheerfully spoke. "Your dear beloved sister attempted to escape once more while you were away. Not only will she be punished for this incident, but you will also be punished for your failure in your assignment." once more the figure, or rather the past me, moved wanting to take the punishment that Nya would receive no doubt.**_ _ **"Master, the failure was mine do not blame her for what failure I have brought." The figure spoke now looking up to the pacing form.**_ _ **"You dare challenge my word! Return to your Chambers and there she will be returned to you let this be a lesson not to fail me again, leave me." With that the figure rose and left the room.**_

"Kaia," A male voice spoke firmly a shake to my shoulders. Bringing me fully out of the memory.

"Is Nya all right?" I questioned, softly, trying to regain myself from the memory.

"Yes, Zane and Jay are with her now," he speaks softly and moved very slowly. Likely making sure that I can see him and his movements. "She was calling for you, you know?"

"Her scream, it brought back a memory. I am not fond of this one." I spoke softly. He moved slowly telegraphing his movements as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"What was it about?" he questioned as a settled into the new position.

"I was given a mission," I spoke softly. "I failed it whoever this master is it wasn't much of a charmer."

"I'm sorry."

A scream came again calling out my name this time I jumped up letting go of Cole. He released me as well knowing this would happen I ran out of the room into my home when Nya was staying.

Entering the room, I saw a worried Zane standing by the door, and an even more worried Jay trying to help Nya. She is curled up in a ball in the corner. Unreachable in her fear. I moved forward, grabbing the blankets on my bed. Walking up to her and placing them over her shoulders. Sitting next to her and pulling into my side.

"I've got you, don't you worry. You're safe here with the boys, and with me." She sniffled, but she was listening slowly coming down

"Do the burns still hurt," she asked softly being careful not to touch my back.

"What burns," Jay questions, not knowing having always been careful not to show him or the others. Cole knew though.

"She is burn scars all over her back. There beginning to heal, but it's only thing she cuz she is the Mistress of fire that you can even heal at all." Cole answered softly his tone was very soft and very pained.

"It hurts at times, but it's alright." I assured Nya softly. "I've gotten used to it." I was careful to keep my tone Carefree very soft. Not wanting to panic anymore than she already was.

"Sleep Nya, he will never harm you here." she shifted once more before relaxing against my shoulder soon becoming limp against me.

"Jay," I called out softly. He watched me not knowing what I wanted till I motioned to Nya. He jumped forward and helped me get her up and back into the bed.

"Come on," Zane spoke up watching us all. "It is time we all went to bed." He spoke placing a hand on my shoulder squeezing softly. He walked away Jay trudging tiredly behind him. Cole was the one who herded me into the bunk room and into the unused bottom bunk. I laid down pulling the blanket tight and sleep soon took me.


	17. Retrieval

_**Welp, Hi, so this one I went rather lax when it comes to the fighting. just but it close to cannon.**_

I growled, plain out flashing my teeth upon seeing Lord Garmadon. Even knowing about his pending arrival did not prepare me for his actual arrival. The Man, knew more of my past then I did and the crypt loved to shove it in my face.

"Nice to see you too, Late Fanger." He teased. My hand moved over my sword ready to slash him in half. Cole unfortunately got in my way.

"Sensei, it's good to see you." He cheered. I lifted my hand just barely from my sword, about to release it fully only for a vision to come to light. The fire temple. The Serpentine were in the Fire Temple with Lloyd. The ship board alarm went off just then.

"What the!" Jay yelled. I reached out and grabbed the closest arm. Which just so happened to be Garmadon's I kept him stable as the ship rocked. Hissing once more when I saw that instead of two arms he had 4 now.

"Seems even now all you truly desire are the golden weapons." I growled.

"Of course, I learned from my first failure." He growled. I raised my fist and punched him hard in the face.

"Is that the failure as a war lord, or the failure of a Father?!" I yelled. "What sort of man leaves his own son?! His own flesh and blood?! In the streets!?" Punching him again as he recovered. I got ready to go at him again.

"No! My failure to Kill you when I had the chance!?" he roared attacking me. I didn't even bother drawing my sword the both of us fighting dirty. Wanting nothing more then to tear eachother apart. Bowing my head and shifting forward.

"Aw so the little Assassin still tends to the way of the panthor. How pathetic." he sneered. I roared jumping forward pouncing ready to tear him limb from limb with my bare teeth. I was grabbed from the scruff and pulled back.

"Enough Kaia." Sensei roared as I still growled at Garmadon. "The same for you brother, do not dangle things before her like some animal."

That is where you are wrong brother," He spoke looking at me Zane and cole having a hold on both my arms.

"With the one who first trained her… you are lucky she is not more animal than human." I hissed baring my teeth at him once more, before turning away and leaving the deck.

I paced back and forth within my room. Sensei though it best if I remained in my room rather than be near Garmadon. My sword was with me, on my bed waiting to be put in its place. Garmadon always knew what to say to rile me up make me angry. Comparing me to an animal though. That was new.

"Must saw in is like a nasty case of deja vu, isn't it." i looked up to see Garmadon.

"You know better than to come here." I growled. We were essentially at our destination, The Fire Temple. Here my powers were strongest.

"And yet here, I stand." I growled at his words. Invading my chambers like this. My protected space. He endangered us all.

"Must say, last time I saw you like this your sister was still recovering from her latest beatings on your behalf. Makes me wonder if she yet lives." He gloated.

"Sister?" I questioned. "You are mistaken." I shook my head. Faking, we had all agreed to tell Garmadon nothing of the Samurai's true identity as Nya. He laughed. He was just so infuriating. Crouching before pouncing on him and hitting him square in the chest. I held my hands claw like ready to tear out his throat. Lloyd's father or not this man was a dead one. The door opened and the Sumeri, Nya, charged in. She tackled me off Garmadon. I scowled as I scrambled to get her off. I felt the lava below and I will admit it fed my emotions.

"Calm yourself, Kaia." The monotone of the voice changer drove me crazy. I hissed softly kicking her off and at Garmadon the two went straight out of the room and into the hall. Climbing up and getting to the door I slammed it shut before backing away from the door. My headache ting into the strength of the volcano. It felt wrong as if my head was going to burst.

"Calm thoughts Kai, we don't need the volcano to blow."i talked to myself. It was rather difficult to ignore the angered calls of the lava. Wanting to burst free of its confines and run through the land. It was a siren's call for me with my anger. Radiating power. There was a rock at my door.

"Fire Ninja," The voice module was heard.

"Enter," I growled going back to my pacing. Nya entered the room shutting the door behind her and removing her helmet I rushed her. While I was angry with her I needed something to anchor to. I hugged her tight and buried my face into the top of her head taking in the smell of oil and her shampoo.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. "Do I need to get Cole?"

"No" I rumbled. "On both accounts." staying silent I was concentrating on blocking out the sounds of the volcano below.

"the Volcano… It's affecting you." She spoke softly.

"It certainly isn't helping with my mood." I sassed

"Can I help?"

"Just keep the war lord away from me and as silent as you can." I answered.

"I'll try Kai." she promised with that I pulled away Picking up not only the golden weapon and my steel blade. The Golden sword pulsed as I watched Nya leave the room her helmet back into place.

"Yeah, I've brought you home." I spoke softly. Heading up to the bridge Garmadon was one of the first to notice me.

"Well well , if it isn't a surprise the Mistress of Fire has stopped mopping to join the rest of us mere mortals." Garmadon gloaded. I said nothing as I shifted the belt holding the golden weapon to my back, the steel at my side. This was more than just a normal mission I knew this one was going to get rough.

Entering the volcano I had a single minded focused on the blade. I tuned mostly out of the fight. I knew the others could handle themselves and I had a mission and something to prove.

Pythor reacted in fear seeing Garmadon here. My focus for a moment went out to Lloyd for a few moments. He was pale, thin, worn. He didn't look to well.

The power of the volcano continued to cry out in my head. Here in it's heart I wanted to give in to its strength. Everything called for me to pull out the golden weapon. To use my medium and make the volcano obey.

I finally pull the weapon now duel wielding. There where just to many not too. I tried to get the volcano to calm, but it rejected me. It wanted proof that I was worthy. The blade alone not making me worthy.

I looked from the blade to the crying out Lloyd. The mission and lose an innocent life, a student, or save Lloyd failing the mission. Either way chance of death is high.

"Kaia! Please Sensei." he called. I shut my eyes before jumping off the ledge and onto Lloyd's rock.

"Hold on to me Lloyd." I ordered drawing him close. I pulled my sword and looked at my reflection. "Let's hope this works. Lloyd was holding onto me tightly. I slammed the blade into the rock slab and all went Red.

I don't know what all happened only that it was hot and that my breathing was very labored.

"Kaia," Lloyd asked.

"keep your eyes shut and keep quiet Lloyd." I whispered kneeling down and with my free hand pushed Lloyd's head down against my shoulder his small arms coming around my chest holding on to the back of my Gi tightly.

"I'll keep you safe Lloyd. I promise." I spoke softly. "My little Brother." I gave my claim holding on to him tighter. Wet spots came to my shoulder. I held to him tight. Something broke from within power flooding in. My breathing evening out. Knowledge bleeding into my being that this boy was indeed going to do something great in his life.

Soon the red dissipated we were standing, or kneeling on my case on a lava flow going down the mountain. I hoisted Lloyd up not bothering to look at myself as I took a step towards the blackened rock. Stepping onto the rock was relieving. I shifted Lloyd a little and guided him onto my back were he still held tight.

Working my way down was tricky worse when I find Serpentine wondering about searching the lava flow.

"The blade wasn't destroyed…" I whispered. Lloyd's stomach groaned. Reminding me he was still on my back. The boy had lost a lot of weight. Too much. He wouldn't survive another encounter with the Serpentine. Especially if we were captured He needed medical attention.

I pulled my sword ready to tap into the volcano's power once more. I felt the lava rise as bid. With a shout the lava rose and drive our enemies away. I had to force myself to keep standing. The strength of the sun leaving me.

"No, you can't go down." I whimpered raising my head to the sky. "Not yet…" the smoke and ashes billowed from the volcano's cone. Lloyd at this point was out cold. I put him down gently and removed my head piece putting it on him. I might not be bothered by the fumes but he might. This would help him some. Getting him back on my back was a struggle. My body begging for rest.

Coming to the bottom of the volcano I pressed my comlink.

"C-can anyone hear me?" I asked softly. Dehydration taking effect in the heat. I coughed hard starting to move again.

'Ka…...hol…….we…….' it was to distorted to even be comprehensive.

"You're no-" a coughing fit took me body racking head pounding. "not coming through. I'm alive, Lloyd too. Away from lava source leaving volcano. Heading for river." I tried pressing forward on shaking legs. I sheathed the golden weapon long ago. Just trying to keep moving. I stumbled falling to the ground.

"Kaia!" it was from above. I didn't know who I was too tired to try and figure it out. Lloyd had rolled off my fallen form and onto the ground next to me. I curled around him wanting to protect him from further harm.

Voices where above us and hands followed. I took comfort in the lack of clawed fingers and let sleep take me. just as my eyes shut, from under the clouds and over the horizon the sun began to rise.


	18. Meetings and meanings

_**Hey oh,**_

I woke with a groan to weak to even sit up. I was coughing hard.

"Easy Kaia, easy." I groaned once more. The demand of water pulsing through my body.

"Wat-" coughs racked me once more. my head was tilted up for me and water gently drizzled down. once the water stopped I fell back into the black.

 _I found myself surrounded by a black fire. I turned looking around trying to learn my surroundings._

 _'Do not worry,' a voice, the voice of my past came from behind me. I turned and there parallel of me was me. in a black with purple highlighted Gi. 'You are safe here.'_

 _"Were am I?" I questioned_.

 _'Deep in our mind, Kaia. Deep within the memory blocks.'_

 _"Did you bring me here," I asked her._

 _'Yes and no,' She answered. 'You fell into a deep asleep to recover from your ordeal. now our two powers are fighting within us to try and find balance.' She answered._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned pulling down the hood of my Gi._

 _'We are two separate beings Kaia, you are Kaia, I am Shadow Killer. The name our Master gave us.' She answered._

 _"But we are both fire users, why would our abilities be fighting each other?" I reached out to her. She flinched away stepping behind a wall of flame._ _'I am a black flame user, black fire is a center for many monsters. In essence I could be called a demon. my fire is centered around distruction.' She answered she seemed to fade into the fire. 'You are a Soul Fire user, your fire has the ability to create, very much opposed to my abilities.'_

 _"Can you tell me the memories you have, I want to remember."_

 _'No you don't, you think you do now, while the memories in the beginning with Nya are good, when we are taken, it is nothing but physical and mental torture. The son of our master ripping our heart to shreds all while the master and his closest servent train you and send you out as an assassin.' She explained. 'No you don't want to know Kaia, let me bare these memories. Let Nya tell you the good ones. I will tell you what you need to know if situations arise." Shadow spoke._

 _"What of Garmadon? What relation do we have with him?"_

 _'He was one of our teachers. He was kinder to us then the others. I believe that he pitied us really. You should be kinder to him. As he is an older apprentice of our Master.' I nodded my head. I could try._

 _'You must wake now, do not use your abilities till you are well once more. Rely on the sword. It will see you through.' With that the fire faded and I was sent back into the darkness of my mind._

I woke with a weight on my chest. Looking down it was Lloyd crying softly as he held to my shirt tightly. I reached up slowly and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up tears in his eyes.

"Kaia," He hiccuped. I pushed up to where I was sitting up and put my arms around his small shaking form.

"Why do you cry?" I asked softly, my voice horse from disuse.

"we were worried," He hiccuped. "That you wouldn't wake up." I held him a little closer humming softly.

"I'm here," I answered softly. The door opened and in came Lord Garmadon. My hold tightened on him considerable. I had words I needed to share with Lloyds father.

"Lloyd could you go tell the others I am okay." I asked him softly.

"You sure?" He asked me softly.

"I think that me and your father can behave for a few minutes and have a civil conversation." I said eyeing the War Lord. He looked torn looking between the two of us.

"you have my word son. No harm will come to her by me while you are gone." Lord Garmadon promised. Lloyd nodded before leaving. He opened the door.

"Lloyd, walk slowly." I told him. He still looked worried but he left.

The two of us watched each other for awhile both of us not will to speak just yet.

"How did you survive?" he questioned first. I sighed leaning back into the braced pillows.

"It seems that I came into my full potential a second time. He tenced and glared at me. He opened his mounth.

"Oh I am not finished and for once I am going to talk and you will listen for once." I hissed. I felt something sture and a pain in my gut. I covered my side.

 _'Play nice or I will not.'_ Shadow's voice radiated from within. Garmadon simply watched.

"What do you mean a second time?" Garmadon questioned.

"I think you would remember Lord Garmadon, or should I be calling you Sensei Garmadon." His eyes widened once more and he actually seemed to be softening.

"How much do you remember, Shadow." He rambled softly.

"I don't," I answered with a sign. "I am still Kaia, when I came into my potential a second time it created two identities. One being me and the other Shadow." I answered. He seemed to take this information easily enough. "Shadow is refraining from giving me access to the memories themselves." I removed my hand from over the place that once help pain.

"She asks I play nice with you." I added as a forethought.

"I am not surprised with that knowledge." he answered. "She was a diligent student whose talents i believe wasted." He praised he stood and left the room. I sighed.

 _'Well, still see him as the worst guy in the universe?'_

"You are talkative for a trained assassin." I muttered. rubbing my temples.

 _'I get to talk without getting into trouble, so yeah, ya me! I'm free!'_ She cheered.

"How lovely," I muttered.

 _'Just let me see your life for a bit before I go back to sleep like before.'_ Shadow spoke.

"This is going to take getting used too."

 _'Indeed.'_

The door swung open and in rushed Cole. He was over at my side in milliseconds pulling me into his arms, a startled laugh coming from my lips.

"Don't you ever do that again." Cole hissed holding me just as tightly.

"Cole," I tried.

"Nope, no Cole'ing' me. We thought you were dead and then you just fuzz into the comm system. Finding you on the ground like…." he squeezed even tighter. "Never again."

"Cole, I promise that I will never purposely charge into a volcano again." I promised him he loosened his hold slightly.

"Is it okay if I?" he asked softly trailing off.

"I could do with some snuggling, but Lloyd might join you." I teased him. He groaned. He moved to where I was leaning back against him head on his chest. I frowned at how warm he seemed.

"After we got your fever down you have been colder than normal, for you anyway." He spoke softly. I leaned a little more heavily against him enjoying the fact that I wasn't the human furnace for once. The others came in and I created each of them with a smile.

"Hey guys," I waved with one hand. All of them called out either my name or yelling things about stupidity. I couldn't help but keep smiling and watching all of them.

 _ **Well, thoughts on Shadow? On Garmadon? Anything?**_


	19. Shadow Games

**Hi, soooooo, I just relized I never gave a disclaimer sooooo. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHANGES FROM CANNON!** ***looks to Kai* "That good,"**

 **"Yea, except,"**

 **"Except what?"**

 **"Why did you make me a girl?"**

 **"Oh, like I am going to give the guys all the fun now shu, I need to mess with your female counter part." Cracks my knuckles.**

 **"OY!"**

I woke surrounded in warmth, and heavy. Looking down as memories of the night previous filtering in. Nya had removed her disguise and joining in. It had ended with everyone climbing in to the bed and falling asleep. Though most had just wanted to sit near me.

 _'It's late morning, you should be training.'_ I jolted up, sitting up. There where a few murmured and sounds of complaining. _'Have you forgotten already?'_

"No, I haven't forgotten." I hissed.

 _'Quiet, else they will think you are losing your sanity."_ shadow cautioned. I groaned softly rubbing my temples.

"You are no help…"

 _'Think and project your thoughts.'_ she ordered

'better," I hissed.

' _No need to be a grump about it.'_

'I'm going back to sleep." I groaned laying back on the mattress.

' _But… what about training?'_ she actually sounded upset.

'I have the odd feeling that this is how the boys felt for eight months.' I deadpanned.

 _'whaaaaaa!?'_ actually become distressed over this.

'If you want to train so bad then how do I get out of this?' looking back down to the mess of limbs and a sleeping Lloyd. There was silence for a good minute.

 _'I concede.'_ I leaned back against a still sleeping Cole. He still felt warmer than me. It was irritating, but also pleasant. Sleep soon took me once more.

When Sensei came to get us waking the others. They all left with groans and went about their days. Mine was a rather bad one, reasons are as so.

One Almost everyone wanted me to stay in bed. With my high temperature not coming back others were worried over my health.

Two, Garmadon had a look in his eyes. One that suggested planning and it seemed every time I was in the same room with him he was watching me.

Three, was a denial of information. From Nya and from Shadow. Nya always looked pained and guilty in the end.

The Forth was a kick in the gut, The Golden Sword of Flames, would no longer accept me. Burns forming on my hands unless I forced power into the sword itself. Then it all felt wrong.

I went to the meditation room as soon as Lloyd was sent to bed. Holding the blade in my hands brought forth a great pain but I had grown used to it in the course of the day.

I let my mind drift back to the place that held Shadow, and there she was waiting.

' _So you finally come to visit me in here, Kaia. I'm honored.''_ She beamed. The place was full of darkness and two flames. One of a very dark quality. The other a bright fire. Shining almost a brilliant white. The darker fire much larger and blazed far hotter.

"Now is not the time for your jokes Shadow, I need to find out what's wrong." I growled.

' _Well congratulations, you entered the heart of the problem."_ She smiled before pointing to him.

"When you last wielded the Sword of Flames You purged your systems of my powers. Wielding only the power to create. This split our fire into two." Two balls of flames came forward. One from the dark fire and a second from the white. they circled us and it formed images of me and Lloyd in the Lava flow.

'The problem you are now dealing with is simple.' She answered. 'You burned out.' She answered. 'You are now relying purely on the destructive power of creation while your flames recover. The Sword is rejecting you while you recover.' She finished. 'Once you regain the power you used you must combine it once more.'

"Sounds easy enough." I answered softly. Taking up the two balls.

'Try then and see if you can regain even a portion of your strength.' Shadow hissed at me. I sighed and held the two and then brought them together trying to force them. the two were like magnets and fought back against me.

"Damn it," I cursed releasing the two balls. They went flying back to their respective places.

'Harder than it looks isn't it.' She teased.

"Oh shut up," I hissed.

'Go before you burn your hands off. You will need to meditate to fix this.' She disappeared at this leaving me with the two bodies of fire. I looked back at the fire before opening my eyes. The sword was glowing in my hands. While it's power was blocked to me it wasn't burning me any longer.

"So, what brings you to the room of Meditation?" Sensei Wu asked from behind me. I glanced back to him.

"Seems I did some damage to my fire when I saved myself and Lloyd." I answered. I put down my sword and concentrated on the two balls of flames. In my left came the small burst of white flames and in my right the dark ball of flames.

"You have seperated your fire into the most basic of principles." Sensei Wu nodded. "I can see were the problem now lies. I ask that you attempt to avoid the use of the black fire. It is quite destructive."

"Then what of the white flame," I questioned. Looking up to him. He sighed sitting down across from me.

"White flame is a very potent, said to fuel life itself. This you can use to heal or cause unimaginable damage." I nodded at this. "You should be proud, not even my father could split the fire to be this pure." Sensei Wu praised. I sighed putting out the flames.

"Off to bed with you, you have quite the mental challenge to overcome." with that I stood and left Sensei to his own meditations. Sleep did not find me. Instead I found myself on the highest point of the ship holding the two fires and trying to mix them. This was going to be a long tedious task.

(Days Later)

The flames had started to bond back together, only barely. The longer the two flames went unbonded the more they grew separately. I was almost none stop meditating and I was ready to break something.

 _'You could always take a mission from the Ninjago underworld.'_ Shadow put in not veru helpful.

"The only reason I am even letting you talk right now is cause you might be helpful, Shadow." I muttered standing up. It was late, everyone in their beds. I growled softly . The urge to hit something even greater.

I looked over to the Golden Sword and wondered if I had enough in me to go for a drive. It might be calming, but it would waste the reserves I had only started in building.

"Planning an escapade now are we?" I turned to see Lord Garmadon standing on the steps to the bridge.

"How long have you been standing there?" i questioned him in a growl.

"Do not growl at me you impotent welp." He hissed back.

"I think I have more reason to be pissed off than you do to be up." I continued to growl.

"Shadow, you will obey my orders, Fanger." The word had me stumble back it brought pain, and Shadow seemed to be clawing for control for the first time since her birth. The pain centered around my left eye.

"Aw, so the words still hold their meaning." he grinned. I called on my flames in my free hand and sent it flying at him. It was a deep purple. He dodged I clenched my fist closed and the fire went out. A greater control I once had.

"Now don't be like that." he grinned a sinister edge to it. "You must be so angry with yourself, that not only your team has surpassed you but a mere boy."

The pain in my left eye seemed to pulse. My mouth opened, it felt as if my lungs weren't getting enough oxygen at all. He lunged forward and it pulled a reacting. the golden sword flared to life in my right hand. My left over my eye.

It felt as if my mind was tearing itself apart.

' _Let me out, Kaia!_ ' Shadow demanded. _'Lower the sword, do not harm him.'_ she continued. The sword no longer felt comfortable in my hand but heavy. He laughed at my state before him.

"Damn Bastard," i hissed out my hand was shaking as control slipped. Shadow was desperate at this point.

"What is going on out here?!" Someone called out a bang the door flying backwards. My only open eye was watering at the pain Shadow was putting me through. I couldn't concentrate much.

"Get away from her!" The sword slipped from my hand and clattered to the ground. Knees giving out I fell against something warm. Shadow seemed to seice her attack.

'Kaia?" my name was spoke by two tongues. One in sorrow, and the other in concern. I let my consciousness drift to the white flame. Warmth being the last thing I felt.


End file.
